


Shadows Across the Heart

by WillJ



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillJ/pseuds/WillJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient malignant evil has come to Sunnydale.  Pitting lovers and friends against one another.  Leaving one lone Scooby with only one place to run…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETA'D BY: Elaine (the mighty) and James (the marvelous)

Xander sat tapping his fingers on the table as Giles droned on about the latest demon menacing dear ole Sunnydale.  Once again, Sunnydale's secret force against demonkind was going to be rushing out and kicking ass.  Oh yeah us...he thought wearily. 

Those demons probably have some sorta organized sign-up sheet being passed around.  He could just picture some cute demoness, all big eyes and perky.  Smiling that fake nicey-nicey smile, chirping to a ravenous horde of demons.  “Who wants to go terrorize Sunnydale?  It's located in sunny California.  The weather is plenty nice and it has hundreds of stupid humans that don't believe we exist!  Isn't that just perfect?!  You can eat all the humans you want AND go back for seconds, because...yes that's right, they don't believe we exist!” 

He grew steadily tenser the longer Giles talked.  Of COURSE, the demons had big sharp claws.  What's the sense of being a vicious, bloodthirsty demon if it didn't have a decent pair of huge freaking choppers just waiting to sink into yours truly?  

He started slightly at feeling a cool hand grasp his under the table, then the young man slowly relaxed, giving Spike's hand a returning squeeze.  A decidedly different feeling began stirring.  Which was distinctly NOT helped by Spike groping him, which was something they were going to discuss as soon as he got his amorous lover back to his apartment.  

He shifted restlessly in his seat, trying to discretely remove Spike's teasing fingers from his crotch.  Not for the final time wondering why the knucklehead loved to get him horny in the middle of one of Giles' oh so fascinating talks.  He was barely paying attention as it was.  Now mental images of what he and Spike were going to be doing in a few hours was kicking the shit out of what little bit of information he had retained of Giles' important speech. 

“Xander are you paying attention?” Giles snapped out abruptly, his brows pulling down in a swift frown of displeasure. 

At Giles harsh question, both men jumped and Spike's hand was snatched back.  

Xander flushed.  No d'uh!  Wonder what gave me away, he thought wryly.  Maybe it was the blank, vacant stare or maybe the drool...and I don't think Giles really wants to hear anything I say, he thought uneasily.  Giles' eyes were hard and angry behind his glasses.  But as long as the older man didn't start polishing them, then he would be okay.  At least Xander hoped. 

“Perhaps you might care to tell us the best method of dispatching Timorea demons.” 

Xander's mind spun furiously, desperately trying to remember any part of what Giles had mentioned about the demons.  Snatching up bits and pieces of demonology talks from just about every lecture Giles' had given them.  Furiously heaping the entire blame on Spike's overly blonde head, flashing a silent, resentful look at his lover.  His lips tightening at the flash of sheer wickedness glittering in the wild electric blue gaze.  If he wasn't so fuckin' in love with Blondie he would kick Spike’s ass so hard.  An erotic picture of Spike's marble butt stole softly in his brain and he got lost in the incredibly arousing image, his cock hardening when imaginary Spike rolled over and sprawled lewdly for him.  A pale, firm hand was clenched around a dripping ivory rod, slowly pumping away.  On that beautiful, chiseled feature was the horniest smirk imaginable.  Just taunting him to... 

“Xander!” 

“We bash 'em in the head with a two-by-four!” Xander blurted out, startled out of his erotic little fantasy by Giles' angry shout. 

At the increased annoyed look from Giles and the muffled snickering from the girls, he kinda had the idea that wasn't exactly the answer the older man was going for.  He hung his head dolefully.  But what Giles said next shocked both the young man and vampire. 

“Xander, if you find the information I am endeavoring to impart to you rather boring then perhaps it would be best if you were to go home.  Clearly, your mind is elsewhere and none of us can afford not to have your full attention in these dangerous times.”  Giles’ voice was harsh with disapproval.  His frosty expression not relenting one inch at the pleading look Xander gave him.

“B...bu...but G-man, I mean Giles, I...I...” Xander stammered, his face paling with shock at the other's cold words.  His eyes darted frantically to Willow and Buffy, then Anya and Dawn.  They all had sympathetic looks on their faces before they glanced away.  Tacitly agreeing with Giles sentiments.  His stomach dropped.  

He screwed up again. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw the gathering frown on Spike's face and gripped his lover's thigh to keep the bitter, acid words he just knew were about to spew from the vampire’s lips.  It would only make the situation worse.  When Spike flicked a look at him, Xander shook his head imperceptibly and pushed back his chair. 

“Giles...I'm sorry,” Xander said softly.  His eyes mutely begging the ex-Watcher's forgiveness.  Sighing at the unchanging, remote face on the man's face. 

“I'm sorry as well.  But we simply cannot afford to have you constantly staring off in space.  Timorea demons are incredibly vicious as well as dangerously cunning.  Take care of whatever is dividing your attention.  We will eagerly await your return.”  Yet despite the quiet words, Giles' eyes were still hard as he stared at the downcast young man. 

Spike stood up abruptly, accompanied by an awful scraping of his chair.  His face was even sharper as he battled with suppressed rage, his eyes an eerie mixture of bluish-gold.  “I'll walk the whelp home.”  His eyes a silent dare for anyone to say something.  Anything.  Just because he had the damn chip in his head didn't mean he couldn't tear a strip off 'em.  

Giles simply shrugged his shoulders, while the girls chose to remain silent and lowered their eyes.  Shooting a regretful glance at the quiet women watching him with carefully blank expressions, Xander left the Magic Box with Spike. 

_In the darkness, a man beast stood, faintly illuminated by a shadowy light.  Nude, he was unmistakably male.  Motionless.  Still.  Frozen in an upright position carriage.  The very appearance of a statue._

_There!_

_Some trick of the light flashed across narrowed brown eyes.  A look of some almost recognizable emotion seemed to glitter in the narrowed, darkened gaze.  It resembled rage, in so much as a candle resembled a wildfire._

_And imperceptibly, a lean torso rose and fell.  Again and again.  Smooth.  Slow.  Controlled._

_Life existed within the man-beast.  In his eyes a horrible, impotent rage lay stifled.  Bottled.   It was a rage that burned so hot, so intensly molten that it had since cooled though none the less deadly.  It was much like the crust that formed from a spewing volcano, where just below the surface, liquid heat wended a sinuous path of incandescent death.  Only someone with a deathwish chose to walk atop the seemingly solid crust, unknowing, or perhaps, uncaring of the molten death that flowed beneath their feet._

_Perhaps the creature waited for that tiny break, waited for careless arrogance to misstep.  His eyes glittered like minute sparks of fire in the shadows._

_Worlds would roll should he become free._

_A quivering sense of tension coursed through the creature as his jailer taunted him, chose to allow him to watch.  To hear the depravity that took place around him, taunting him further by giving him glimpses of his chosen children before snatching them away.  It toyed with him, finding endless amusement and enjoyment in his futile rages._

_The prisoner ruthlessly controlled his urge to rend, to rip the very flesh from his enemies’ bones.  Need vibrated along his spine.  Long, silvery claws slid neatly from curved, elegant hands, then slid silently back into place._

_Patience, he cautioned himself before slowly he settled into a crouch and resumed his stillness.  He waited with the stillness of a predator for that moment of inattention, that subtle weakening in the cage that contained him._

_He would be free.  His lips twisted in an ugly smile of viciousness.  And someone would pay. Violating his body was one thing.  But nobody fucked around with his family._  

 

Spike and Xander traveled the short trek to the boy's apartment.  The blonde vampire fumed the entire way.  Flashing eyes and fangs at a couple of unwary demons that thought they were easy prey helped a bit but not enough.  He was growing increasingly worried at the morose slump in his nummy’s shoulders.  Not even when Xander lived in his parents’ basement and they were forced to share quarters had he ever seen the boy looking so sad.   His sincere offer to hire a couple of demons to kick the Scoobies’ collective arses didn't even raise more than a ghost of a smile. 

By the time they reached the apartment, Spike’s fear was reaching critical mass.  Especially since Xander hadn't said a word during the walk.  His boy always had something to say, no matter what.  Then Spike grinned lewdly, unless Xander already had his mouth pleasantly occupied.  For a few seconds he lost himself in the delightful vision of Xander's mouth shaped in a beautiful 'O'.  

Those full lips all wet and gleaming.  There was always a look of sweet, honest pleasure on Xander’s face.  That was what he loved so much about the boy.  He had an almost vampirelike ability for sex and pleasure.   There was nothing more beautiful in his mind than to watch his prettyboy slurping greedily on his cock.  The boy was a fuckin’ natural, he was and such an eager, fast learner.  The vampire was justifiably proud of his boy’s skills in the fine art of fellatio. 

 “So, wha's wrong with ta soddin' wanker, eh?” Spike asked with careful, sullen disinterest as they entered the apartment.  “Like this wasn't the first time ya spaced out.  'Sides ya had ya mind on more importan' matters,” he gave Xander a lecherous grin.  But his smile faded at the morose look still on the young man's face.  Muttering too low for the human to hear, he viciously cursed the others at the Magic Box.  Mentally ripping 'em all to great bloody shreds, gritting his teeth at the bright stab of pain that flared in his head at the lurid imagery.  

The way those goody-two shoes been acting these past two weeks, they didn't have any cause to call themselves White Hats, Spike indignantly thought.  Then he paused in his internal rant.  Well, actually they don't really call themselves that.  He was the one that gave them that bloody name.  But the point was, the point was...their hats were becoming all mucky and downright greyish.  

His eyes narrowed to near murderous squints.  Look at Red, she goes on a magic binge, almost kills his lil' Niblet and they still forgave her.  And let her back in their tight lil' circle like nothing ever happened, he thought bitterly.  But let his boy get the tiniest bit distracted like, and the bloody twits act like it's the bloomin' end o' the world!  He snorted contemptuously as he guided Xander to the bedroom. 

“'S'right mate, we'll have ourselves a right good time without 'em,” he said, trying to pull his lover out of his funk.  Then an amorous gleam lit his eyes that passed unnoticed by Xander. 

“No...” the dark-haired youth sighed.  Xander reclined on the bed, a doleful look on his face.  “You go back to the Magic Box.  I'll be perfectly alright.”  He gave a brave half-hearted smile to his lover.  His heart skipping a beat at the look on Spike’s pale features.  He shivered at the lustful glitter in the vivid blue eyes.  

“Nawh, don't wanna go back...” the vampire waved a dismissive hand.  His eyes were fixed on the dark-haired male with predatory intent.  Pulling off his T-shirt, he crawled towards his lover. 

“H...h...hey, now...fucking me is not gonna make me feel better, even though it is a remarkably great idea,” Xander said shakily.  He gasped when Spike straddled him and began nibbling lightly on his neck. 

“Okay...but you don't mind if I give it a whirl, do ya now luv?”  Spike’s voice had dropped to a husky, sensual purr.  He ripped open Xander's plaid shirt and gazed with greedy eyes on the broad expanse of toned, bronzed skin revealed.  Skin that he promptly attacked with hands and mouth, eliciting a hoarse moan from his squirming lover. 

“Oh...oh s...s...sure, b...be my guest.” Xander managed to squeak out.  Then Spike covered his mouth demandingly, pinching his nipples sharply and causing a lot of interesting feelings to rise to the surface.  Xander arched upwards with a throaty cry as cool air flowed across his rising shaft.  Blinking in surprise, he looked downwards at his pants and jockey shorts pooled around his knees.  

Though he wondered at why he felt he should be surprised, considering that Spike always used that deadly vampire speed on him.  Fortunately it only occurred when his lover thought he was too slow at getting undressed.  It was amazing just how successful Spike was in jollying him out of his depressed mood.   Then his mind was awash with intense pleasure as he thrust helplessly into the cool liquid heat.  He stiffened, his mind splintering with bright sparks of pleasure as first one, then another long, probing digit eased between his butt cheeks.  All he could do was grasp the bed sheets and hold on for dear life as his joy button was stroked, raising his desire to a feverish pitch. 

Several endless moments later, with a harsh shout of pleasure, Xander erupted deep within Spike's greedy mouth.  Sighing as his shaft was caressed over and over again as his lover swallowed thirstily.  He was left limp and relaxed on the bed, almost totally sated.  Then he howled softly as the fading Mark on the inside of his thigh was lightly fingered then sharp fangs sank into the holes.  His dick dribbled, spurting a teaspoon of cum. 

Breathing raggedly, Xander could only mewl softly when his pants were further stripped from his legs and thrown to the floor.  Then his legs were tossed over Spike's shoulders.  Gasping, Xander grasped the pale-corded forearms tightly as a wide blunt head nosed at his well-prepared entrance.  Brushed back and forth.  Again and again.  Not once venturing inside. 

The young man glared furiously at the vampire.  Rigid control was clearly evident in Spike's golden eyes.  Bastard!  Always had to tease him into begging to be fucked.  He bucked angrily, determined as always NOT to wind up pleading with the sonovabitch. 

Xander clenched his teeth against a cry of pleasure as the thick mushroom shaft slowly spread him open.  He was breathing rapidly, his neck arched back as riotous waves of bliss raced through him.  Then he growled softly when Spike deliberately withdrew that small taste of him. 

“Dammit are ya gonna fuck me or tease me?!”  Xander finally burst out after several minutes of taunting movements by the blonde.  Then he shouted in surprise, his eyes rolling back in his head when Spike slammed into him, hitting his joy button dead on.  

“Guess...” Spike whispered wickedly before setting up a hard driving rhythm.  He soon had his warm, fuckhappy human eagerly rocking back into his pounding thrusts into that tight, blistering heat.  The room was soon filled with the slick, wet sound of a thick, lunging organ pistoning rapidly inside a sleek, moist interior.  Adding to the sensual noise was the breathy, gasps from the human, crying out for more and more.   A request the vampire was more than happy to fulfill.  Again and again.  Furiously filling the rippling sheath with his length.  Ravaging Xander's liquid, drenched passage with almost harsh intensity. 

They had learned early enough, during one of their frequent sexual marathons, that the chipped vampire could be almost as rough as he wanted.  However, lately he felt that Xander seemed to almost crave the pain when one of their shags slid into the grey area of violence.  Though after that first time he went too far, Spike had learned better control when it came to Xander.  His poor nummy could barely sit down for well over a day and they had to make do with blowjobs.  'Course he didn't complain too much since he got to get fucked himself.  But sometimes in his more calmer moments, when he wasn't shagging the boy to hell and back, he wondered why.

 But fast or slow, rough or soft he did love being encased in his pet's hot chocolate box.  To feel those silky smooth walls caressing him, clenching around him so tight he could almost scream.  Milking the cum right outta his cock with every stroke into the sweet ass. 

He stared hazily into the passion dazed brown eyes as he thrust deeper in Xander's talented little hole.  A momentary glow softened his eyes and face as he watched the sweaty, passion congested face.  It was truly breathtaking, just how fuckin' amazing Xander became whenever they shagged. That is if he still breathed it would take his breath away.   His boy was almost luminously beautiful with that look of drugged pleasure sweeping over his face.   To think that after everything they had been through, that this wonderful creature...this fantastic, warm mortal constantly invited him into his home and body.  Xander actually allowed him to put his Mark on 'em.  'Course, the boy didn't exactly realize what it meant.  That it was meant to warn off other vampires and demons from his property.  It was merely a step to Claiming. 

For a few seconds, a picture of Dru’s enraged face floated in his mind.  Instinctively he flinched, then dismissed her out of hand.  But if his dark Princess was inclined to make trouble, well then he would deal with her then.  A dark, troubling thought crossed his mind.  Perhaps he and Angel were more alike than he thought, afterall, Angel killed Darla to protect Buffy. 

His thoughts beginning to fizzle with the thundering rush of his orgasm, Spike gazed fuzzily at his lovely boy.  Fuckin' fantastic, the boy was.  Xander was all he could want in a mate.  Beautiful.  Passionate.  Clever and funny.  But most important of all...the boy wasn't crazy.  That smart mouth of his boy would keep them entertained for all the years they would be together.  Fuckin' and fightin'.  Fightin' and fuckin'.   He had to admit that the pup was shaping up to be a real kick-ass fighter.  

However, he suspected somewhere down the line, what with the chip and all, he needed to figure out a way to teach the boy who was in charge.  Just a couple of lessons, of course.  Sometimes Xander got a little above himself at times.  But he would make sure it wasn’t too painful a learning process.   He didn’t want Xander broken.  It was just that the boy needed to learn his place. 

Soon he would begin the process of convincing his silly boy to let him Claim him and they would be together for a bloody long time.  The only thing that could kill a Claimed human was the death of his inhuman mate.  

There'll be no Turning.  Not for his Xander.  He loved his dark-haired boy just the way Xander was...warm and human.  

Overwhelmed by the thought of finally putting his Claim on Xander, of being forever bond, Spike cried out.  His hips reflexively jerking, trying futilely to drive himself even deeper as he   flooded the hot, fluttering sheath with a fountain of creamy cum.  His eyes closed, Spike’s face twisted and rippled as his demon face showed itself in his extreme pleasure.  He groaned and howled low in his throat with each spurt of his lifeless seed deep within Xander's sweet milking ass. 

With a happy, satisfied groan, he felt Xander's legs drop heavily from his shoulders.  He smirked at the drained, yet gratified look on his pet’s face.  Yep, it took some doing, but he finally found a way to shut his boy up.  Fuck him 'til he couldn't talk anymore.  Neat, innit?  He chortled silently at his extreme cleverness.  

Then as he gazed at the soft look of a well-satisfied man, he was overcome with a sense of unreality.  With detached curiosity, he watched his pale fingers gently ghost over his pet's flushed, sweaty face.   There was only word to describe Xander… 

“...beautiful,” was whispered almost reverently.  The vampire was hardly aware that his secret thought had been spoken out loud. 

Xander’s eyes snapped open at the breathy sigh.  Gazing up at the ivory features of his lover, he could practically feel Spike's eyes almost like a physical touch.  He didn't know what to say.  Or do.  Except pray his instincts didn't let him down... 

“So, you always get so mushy after fabulous sex?”  YOU IDIOT!  He mentally slapped himself several times.  Wincing as the soft look instantly vanished from Spike's face, and that twisted, smirky mask was firmly in place.  The one he wore around Angel and Giles.  Other people that pissed him off.  SHIT!  He should know better than to trust his instincts.  They always let him down.  Like now. 

“O'course it does.  Not often I get meself sucha horny little bloke like you t'shag anytime I want, eh?”  Spike leered teasingly.  But his eyes were cold and withdrawn as he stared down at Xander.  Briefly pleased to see the bruised look that immediately appeared in the boy's eyes at his words.   He was annoyed that Xander had to ruin a perfectly good after-shag moment.  “It helps that yer easy on me eyes, too.”  He said in half-apology of his earlier words before he rolled off.  

Laying easily on his back in a comfortable naked sprawl, Spike twisted and grabbed his smokes and lighter from his jacket on the floor.  Reclining, he was soon puffing away. 

Xander studied the sharp profile and sighed.  “Spike, what exactly are we doing?” 

“Eh?  I thought we were just relaxing and lettin' ya get yer second wind,” Spike said as he looked at the dark-haired mortal in confusion.  

“No...” Xander sat up.  Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he gave great attention to the fascinating color of the sheets on his bed.  White was just such a misunderstood color.   “I mean this...thing between me and you.  Don't get me wrong, the sex is truly mindblowin' fuckin' fantastic but...” Again he paused.  Unwilling to ask Spike exactly where they were heading with this relationship and risk being disappointed.  Or worse yet, being told that he was nothing more than a placeholder for Buffy. 

“But what...?” 

Xander sighed heavily, chickening out yet again.  Not only was he a Happy Meal on legs, he was the six piece McNugget version.  “Nothing,” he mumbled before getting off the bed.  Stupid!  Stupid!  Oh, did I forget to mention just how fuckin' STUPID you are?!  Just tell him you love him, he yelled furiously to his inner self as he stood under the shower.  Yeah and watch him laugh himself to death?!  Yeah, right, he snorted.  Or at least laugh himself to a more permanent death.  

I can just see it now on Demon News Network.  _“This just in...Spike, aka William the Bloody, just spontaneously became dust.  Eyewitness accounts are sketchy but currently in custody is an unremarkable human male.  When asked what happen, Xander Harris looked bewildered.  Saying 'I told him I was in love with him'_. 

Yeah, and watch how even that damn demon newsman couldn't hold in his laughter. 

Sure, go ahead and tell him you gotta thing for him, Xander thought morosely.  Yep, then watch him laugh himself silly.  At least you can feel happy that you brought a real, honest to goodness smile to his face before he kills you.  Then Xander perked up.  Hey, maybe he'll Turn me and then we can be together.  Sorta be on the same demon page, kinda like. 

Much more cheerful at this morbid thought, Xander bounced happily back to the bedroom.  He paused at the gorgeous specimen of pale delight sprawled across his bed fast asleep.  He felt a lump in his throat at just how innocently peaceful Spike looked when he was sound asleep.  He was soooo cute.  It was too bad Spike always woke up and ruined the image.  But still, he wouldn't trade his Spike for all the snarky comments and blood dipping Twinkies in the world.  

It was that same feeling he always got when he bit into a warm, gooey chocolate chip cookie.  Chased down by a tall glass of cold milk.  Mmmmmmh.  Wonder if I'll still enjoy chocolate and Twinkies once I'm a vampire, he mused idly.  With Spike, he felt like he was finally coming home.  He didn't bother analyzing why things felt 'right' with Spike rather than with Anya. Or Cordy.  Or half a dozen other females he imagined himself in love with.  He was too scared of what he would find.  Besides, overanalyzing this...this, whatever this was, would only cause trouble for him.  For them.  And he didn't want to fuck shit up.  At least not yet. 

Then he carefully slid into bed, easing as close to Spike as possible.  Wistfully imagining that they were cuddling, he drifted off to sleep.  

Spike's eyes lazily opened when Xander's breathing deepened in sleep.  A thoughtful look in his vivid blue gaze as he peered at the dark-haired male.  Letting out a soft sigh, he reached out a long arm and pulled his slumbering human into his arms.  Smiling at the way the boy snuggled closer…like a little puppy.  

Slowly Spike’s fond look faded, to be replaced by a deep contemplative stare.  One way or another, things between him and the boy was gonna be settled for good before the end of the week.  One way or the other.  

It had been great, especially at first, to be secretly thumbing his nose at the Slayer.  Smirking, just imagining the look on her face each time he and the boy got together.  Laughing silently at her each time he had himself a bloody good shag with one of her precious White Hats.  Just because SHE didn't want him didn't mean that no one else would pass his obvious talents up.  

True, shagging that ditzy ex-demon bint wasn't exactly one of his more brilliant schemes.  It backfired spectacularly in his efforts to show Buffy what she was missing.  That he didn't need her.  

The only thing that happened was the boy got right pissed off, not the bloody Slayer.  But in the midst of fighting with Xander, actually gettin' his ass kicked by the soddin' boy, they somehow lost their clothes.  Then he had lost his pain in Xander’s sweet virgin body and found himself with something far better than a tumble with the Slayer.  

Yeah, sometimes his plans went arse up in the most brilliant way.  He curled around Xander protectively.  Was he a fuckin' genius or what? That was his last drowsy thought before he joined Xander in dreamland. 

 

Outside the safe confines of the apartment building, dried leaves, discarded wrappers and other debris tumbled recklessly down the empty streets.  Caught and carried along in the cool breeze that blew through the town, touching down on the ground with scrapping sounds before soaring once again into the air.  Shadows flickered in the warm, wind tossed night of the tree-lined streets as thin tendrils of ghostly darkness dappled across the streets and building; shifting in the light, moving almost as if alive as the wind blew softly over the whispering trees in the sleeping town.  

The human inhabitants of Sunnydale tossed and turned in their beds.  Their sleep disturbed by unsettling dreams while demons quietly lurked in the streets.  Creeping through the town on cat's paws of silence.  Four leggers, two leggers...no leggers.  It made no difference as they skulked warily through the streets, their eyes restlessly peering about for danger.  Never still.  Never knowing when danger may strike. 

This was supposed to be their time.  The nighttime where they roamed at will.  When all good humans were safely tucked away in their nice safe homes and nice safe beds.  As for those that weren't so good...well, not many mourned their passing or mysterious disappearance.   

But tonight there was a quivering tension in the air.  A marked difference in the demons' nocturnal movements.  Where once before they walked the night arrogantly, sure of their strength, now terror ruled them.  And they hastened their steps and huddled together for protection, believing in the safety of numbers.  

There was a certain feeling that had been pervading the night air of Sunnydale for weeks.  It was growing stronger with each passing day.  A feeling of...evil sweeping closer and closer.  Circling.  Narrowing tighter and tighter.  Inciting widespread fear and terror in the many demonic beings that called Sunnydale home.  

They were now included in the hunt.  Not as hunters...but as prey.   

The more astute demons were employing every innate demonic skill they possessed, and then some, as they silently stole along the streets. Escaping the coming darkness as they hastened out of Sunnydale.  

Cautiously they avoided the darkened passages as if a thousand Slayers lay in wait within those shadowy areas.  They much preferred to stay clearly visible in the streetlights as they made their scurrying journey under the luminous glow of the well-lit streets.  Any human that saw them now would only believe them a product of a nightmare and return back to bed.  But they were not...no, but the real nightmare was on its way.  

Sometimes the street would carry a low hollow cry of despair that floated in the cool night air.  The fleeing demons would growl, shivering in dismay.  Another demon was lost.  They hurried faster, casting fearful looks behind them.  They were no fools.  Blind some of them may be, but never stupid.  They warned those that they could, and left signs throughout Sunnydale for those that they could not find. 

A sudden grunt caught the lead demon's attention.  It turned its mottled green head as another demon, with rough porous skin and bulbous slitted-eyes, motioned urgently at the street pole some distance away.  It considered the flickering streetlight, before it turned and barked harshly.  With grunts and gestures, it forced the motley band of various demons to pick up their pace.  

The streetlight began making a low, buzzing sound as it struggled to illuminate its’ patch of pavement below.  The wind blew gently, dappling the light pole with shadows that seemed to move with an uncanny life of their own.  There was a muffled pop and the tinkle of shattered glass as the light gave up its’ valiant struggle.   

The escaping demons could see the shadowy darkness rippling, seething as if under some malign intelligence.  Seeking out its’ next victim.  Creeping, flowing to the next light.  And the tall, grey metal pole slowly grew ominous streaks of darkness, stretching upwards from the ground. 

Soon, not even the human homes would be safe from the shadows.  Nor would daylight.  

The exodus of demonkind continued long into the night.  There was something far dangerous than a Slayer walking the streets of Sunnydale.  Something that had no use for humans.  

Or demons.

  

Morning brought a renewed determination to Xander and Spike.  After a restless sleep, their faces were resolved as they formulated a plan with the skill of five-star generals.  Tonight, they were going for broke.  Do or die.  Love 'em or leave 'em.  

And they eyed one another grimly across the breakfast table as they munched on Fruity Peebles.  Veteran soldiers of Love. 

“So, you gonna hang out here for the rest of the day?”  Xander broke the uncomfortable silence. 

“Maybe,” the other allowed with a raised brow.  “You got a problem wif that?”  Spike said challengingly as they wandered into the living room. 

“No, uhm, should I?”  The dark-haired male asked in confusion.  He sorta just assumed that Spike was gonna stay considering his sunlight allergy and all.  One inconvenient ray of sunshine and it was bye-bye cold, cruel world.  

“Good!  Now give us a kiss,” Spike ordered.  He pulled the young man to him with quick impatience.  Xander shivered with delight at the vampire's lascivious eagerness.  They tumbled to the couch.  They kissed hungrily for long, endless moments.  Soon Xander was stretched between Spike's pale thighs, his head bobbing happily in the vampire's crotch.  He worked his mouth blissfully on the towering alabaster shaft.  Putting everything he knew that drove Spike absolutely wild into his efforts.  Lips.  Tongue.  Teeth.  Just a little nip, every now and then to keep his vampire on the edge.  

With every moan of pleasure from above, he increased his loving ministrations.  Feeling his asshole twitch in heated anticipation.  Glancing up, he met Spike's hooded drowsy eyes as he teasingly licked around the wide flared head.  That pale face looked absolutely beautiful when they were fucking.  So soft, gentle. Beautiful.  And sometimes, he would imagine the loving look was for him and not just because they were busy fucking.  

Relaxing his muscles, he enveloped the lengthy organ even further, allowing the shaft to ease down his throat.  He was very proud of his new ability to take everything Spike gave him. Because the vampire was not shy about rewarding him for a job well done.  Spike was always immediately up for Round Two once he got his rocks off.  Maybe not for a blowjob, but Spike was real nice, eager in fact, about returning a favor for a favor.  Fucking his ass in a frenzy really sorta helped even things out.  At least in his case it did.  Though it did make sitting in the car and driving to work a very sore part of his morning.

Spike fisted his hands in Xander's hair and thrust his dick as deep as he could into the warm, hungry mouth of his boy.  He just loved seeing that look of contentment on Xander's face.  His lover certainly took to cock-sucking like a pro, something he was always quick to praise his boy.  Xander's low self-esteem was a bothersome trait and it was an annoying habit that he could lay the blame right smack dab at the boy's sorry parents.  And as a Claiming present to himself, and to an unaware Xander, he was gonna hire a couple of demon bullyboys to torture and beat the shit outta the Harris.  He wanted it taped so he could play it over and over again.  Then he wanted that spineless booby, that whelped Xander and shoulda been protecting him...oh he really wanted her head cut off and shoved up that bastard's soddin' arse.  She licked his arse in life, well, now she could have a permanent place there.  But with a regretted inward sigh he put aside his dream.  He wanted Papa Harris to live for a very long time.  

At least until he got the chip out.  

He yelped at a sharp pain and glared into Xan's scared brown eyes.  The bloody little wanker bit him!  He slowly smirked; his boy did have a pair.  And he watched relief fill the wide chocolate gaze.  His pet did hate being ignored and his efforts unappreciated, and they both went back to their very pleasurable past-time of enjoying each other.

 Then gradually a tinny ringing sound interrupted the noisy slurping and heady groans that filled the room.  And in sheer disbelief, Xander watched Spike irritably grab his cell phone from his pocket and answer it with a growl.  Reluctantly, he began raising his head.  Then tried to desperately scramble away at the wicked, malicious look that suddenly appeared in Spike's blazing blue eyes.  But a strong hand gripped his hair tightly, pushing him back down on the wet shaft.  And with angry disbelief, he lashed his tongue around the thick member as he listened to Spike talk to Buffy. 

“Whaddaya mean, where am I?  I'm at home.”  Spike growled in a bored tone while his hips arched lazily into the boy's heated, talented mouth.  He caressed the tousled, silken locks in half apology. 

“....”

 “What...diya think the crypt was me only place?!  You're a right, daft bint if ya think any vampire’s gonna make one place its only home!  Now what do you want?” 

“...”

 “Xander?”  And he firmly shoved the boy's head back down on his dick.  Smirking nastily at the fear reflected in those wide pools of chocolate that gazed up at him.  He winked naughtily.  “Yeah, he's right between me legs and sucking down me cock like it was the last dick on earth!  O'course I ain't seen the boy!  Why didn’t ya call him?  I left 'im at his place then went and had me a good time with a couple of birds I met last night. You know, the ones that know how ta really please a fellow.”  Then he listened for a few more seconds before his face darkened.  

“Yeah, well, I would say fuck you but I already had that unfortunate experience!  I bloody well will be there when I fuckin' want to!”   He slammed the phone shut, tempted to break the little piece of plastic.  That damn Slayer!  Was this what he was now?  Her tame lapdog?!  What he wouldn't give to be able to wrap his hands tightly around her neck and...blinding pain flared in his brain, shorting out his eyes.  

When he could see again, his raging eyes settled on Xander, who was slowly backing away from him a look of fear on his face.  With a low rumbling growl, he pounced on the fearful mortal and dragged the boy back to the couch.  Despite his pet's distress at the rough treatment, Spike bent Xander over the back of the couch and tore a hole in his pants.  He grinned as the heady scent of arousal wafted through the air.  Then fishing among the cushions, he came up with the tube of lube that he had secreted in the couch.  With hasty fingers he sketchily prepared his pet before thrusting home, almost relishing the choked cry of pleasure-pain his boy gave. 

 Grasping the hard hipbones of his human, he began ramming his dick in the narrow passage with heavy, nearly brutal strokes.  Angling his furious thrusts in the slickened channel, he hit Xander's joy button with every second stroke.  Causing his horny little fuckboy to go insane.  Writhing on his dick like a slut, arching and pushing his ass back for more and more. 

When the phone rang Spike’s eyes flared with a brilliant golden light.  “Pick up the phone,” he growled and hammered his order home against Xander's increasingly tender backside. 

“Spike, please...” Xander gasped out.  Crying out hoarsely at an intensely punishing stroke. 

“Answer the bloody phone,” was snarled in his ear.  

With shaking fingers, Xander picked up the cordless, nearly sobbing at the incredible pleasure that was shooting off signal flares from his ass throughout his body.  

Trying to calm himself, though how anyone could be calm at a time like this he thought hysterically, he pressed the button to talk.  “H...h...hello,” he managed to stutter out.  Then nearly bit through his lip at a particularly heavy throb of delight that raced through him when Spike lunged even deeper into his ass.  He barely caught the moan behind clenched teeth, then his eyes widened with panic at the caller. 

Buffy.

“What?  Oh, I sound breathless cause I was....” _*groan*_ “…running to answer the phone and stubbed....” _*aaahaaa*_ “…my tooooe,” came out in a high-pitched cry.

Spike grinned viciously and began thrusting into the warm, tight hole with increasing speed.  Though he was proud of the way his boy was handling himself, he wanted his Xanpet gasping and moaning in the phone.  Letting that damn Slayer bitch know...what?  That Xander was fuckin' some little hottie he picked up last night?  He stepped up his pace.  Sliding a hand around he began pulling, tugging on Xander's raging hardon in time with his strokes deep in the boy's rippling sheath.

“BuffyI'mgonnabelateforworkgottagobye,” Xander said rapidly into the phone.  He ignored her sputtering protests as he shakily pressed the 'End' button.  Dropping the phone on the couch, he simply held on for dear life as Spike continued his relentless quest to make it impossible for him to sit down.

He was seeing stars, and possibly stripes as well, a searing fire began eating him up as the scorching orgasm raced through him.  While distantly aware of Spike's increasingly rapid thrusts, he was more intrigued with the shattering climax that was fast overtaking his mind.  With a choked scream he came, pumping thick ropes of cum onto the sofa.  Stiffening even more as his ass was filled with Spike's cool, orgasmic release.

They rested, slumped over on the couch.  Both men panting, wheezing for breath from their exhausted climax. 

Feeling drained, but knowing he still had to get to work, Xander stirred.  He shrugged silently, hoping Spike would get the message to get the hell off of him.  He gritted his teeth when Blondie slipped free.

Spike eyed Xander's stiff retreating back with wary eyes.  The rage roiling off the boy was almost awe-inspiring.  Wasn't often his pet got that pissed but when he did...

Hurriedly the vampire pulled up his pants and began cleaning up the evidence of their intense session.  When he heard the shower cut off, a sudden thought struck him.  Going into the kitchen, the blonde decide to ONLY put the dishes in the sink and halfheartedly straighten up in there.  After all, he had his reputation to maintain.  He was still bad.  Not EVIL, just evil.  Defensively, he blamed the chip.

A few minutes later Xander exited the bedroom with a cold, stony face.  “If you ever pull another fuckin' stunt like that again I will personally drive a stake through your hands and feet, then I'll cut off your balls and eyelids.  Then I'll wait beside you as the sun comes up.”

Spike tried to give him a cocky grin.  “C'mon luv, ya know ya liked a good rough shag every now and then.”  However, his smile faded at the unchanging expression the pup still wore.

Xander stepped closer, seriously invading the blonde man's personal space.  “Sure I like it rough every now and then.  But only when I know that you are fuckin' ME and not Buffy!”

“Pet...” Spike swallowed and stepped back.  “I wasn't fuckin' her.  Was you I was thinkin'  about.  Imagining you wif some little bitch you brought home last night,” he grumbled as he looked away.

Xander blinked, the vampire's unexpected reply drawing a little of his anger away.  “But you brought me home.”

“Said I was imaginin', didn't I?!” Spike snapped impatiently, his eyes narrowed and stormy.

“Uhm, yeah...” the other replied in confusion.  Wondering if either he or Spike were losing their minds.

“Get on with you...yer gonna be late for work iffen ya don't leave now.  Don't want yer boss ta get all snarly at ya again,” Spike retorted, ruthlessly changing the subject from the uncomfortable topic.

“Okay, but I think we need to talk when I get home.  Can you...will you be here?” Xander asked, almost holding his breath for the answer.

Spike's eyes were hooded as he looked away.  He looked back and nodded reluctantly.  Maybe he needed to just Claim the boy and worry about getting an agreement later.   “Yeah, I'll be here.”

Xander let out the breath he was holding, feeling his nerves all jittery at the coming confrontation.  It wasn't gonna be pretty, but he needed answers.  He needed to know if there was a future for him with Spike.  Despite what the vampire said, he still had a nagging feeling that Spike still had some issues with Buffy.  Like love issues.  Leaving him exactly where?  On the outside looking in.  Pretending that he was happy for them?  Feeling like he was as dead as Spike on the inside?

“Thanks...I...I...thanks.  I'll try to be home as soon as possible,” Xander said in a rush.  Then he remembered part of a dream he had.  “Hey, you remember that Giles said the Timorea were vicious creatures?”  And at Spike's unconcerned nod he continued, “Well, I think something's wrong with him, cause a few months ago he said that they were sorta like messengers and that they were non-fighters. Pacifists and gentlelike.  It was even a picture in one of his books.  I remember 'cuz the Timorea look sorta like a cross between a toad and a bird.  Ugly as sin.”

Spike raised his brow, extreme interest flaring in his eyes.  “Huh...I thought maybe I was imaginin' things about the prancing git.  He's been acting strange for a good couple of weeks.  Him, Anya and Red, and the Slayer for that matter.”

“Willow?  Willow seems perfectly normal to me,” Xander said, springing instantly on the defensive. 

“You would think so...but I'm tellin' ya, something's off about all three of them.” Spike nodded before he shrugged in disinterest as he glanced at the clock.  “Off wif ya, or ya gonna be really late.”

He smirked at the yelp the boy made before Xander raced out the door.  Spike eyed the room, then sighed, giving into his urge for cleanliness; he tackled the kitchen.

After washing the dishes, he decided to take a quick shower and head out.  He was on his way out when he remembered his cigs were still sitting on the nightstand.  Cursing, Spike returned to the bedroom to retrieved his smokes and lighter.   Strolling out, he extracted a smoke.  Just as he was getting ready to light up, to his surprise the front door rattled. 

The vampire frowned, mainly because he didn't hear any keys.  His eyes lit up with cruel excitement.  Thieves.  His mouth twisted evilly.  Some bloody tosser was gonna get a bit of a shock.  He nipped behind the partially opened door, ready to spring at the soddin' muckers.  He chortled silently.  Maybe if he was lucky they'll have one of them heart attacks and keel over and die.  Hey, a kill is a kill.  He'll take what he could get.  Then the door opened and to his surprise Willow and Rupert stepped through.   

Buggerit! He retreated further into the cool, darkened room.  He definitely was not in any hurry to get caught in Xander's bedroom much less the apartment at this time of the morning. 

Willow and Giles stepped cautiously inside Xander's apartment.  Buffy had already informed them that he was at work, but still they were a little hesitant about being caught.  They had a believable excuse for being in his home, but that relied on how gullible Xander was.  

“We are still unsuccessful in taking Xander.  However, I believe this statue I’ve created will enable us to ensnare him.” Giles' voice was dry and cold. 

“So you want me to activate it?” Willow asked doubtfully, giving the statue a narrow look.  “What happens if it's not successful?  What will we do then?  It's not like he could threaten us.”

“The Mistress will enjoy his blood and screams,” Giles replied placidly as he positioned the statue just so.

“NO! You sonabitch, I’ll kill you it you hurt Xander!  I’ll never…” Willow started off, her face abruptly full of rage and pain, then eerily her expression smoothed out. 

Giles smiled knowingly at the slight, red-head.  “She fights you still…?”

Willow snorted in derision.  “Hardly,” she said dryly, giving him a cold look.  “More like whines and blubbers!”

“Mmmmh,” he hummed lightly.  “In the beginning, I was able to call such beautiful music from mine.  The rage…the fury and pain....Oh, how he roared and stormed about.  So much fruitless, empty passion!  That incandescent, futile RAGE!” Giles shuddered in near ecstasy, a look of remembered pleasure in his eyes.  “I feasted and was near bloated for days from him.” Willow regarded him with jealous eyes. 

“But now…he thinks he’s so clever.”  Giles shook his head, an amused smile on his face.  He shrugged carelessly.  “He sits and simply stares.  As if I would be so careless to allow him to escape.”

She looked away, anger roiled through her and the horrible injustice of who she had.  Spitefully, she rocked the ground, sending the cage and its contents in a rough and tumble turns before she allowed things to settle.  Smiling maliciously, but contemptuous at the renewed wailing from within.

“Have you considered that perhaps Xander's been Marked?  Perhaps that's why we can't get to him,” she said abruptly, her good humor partially restored at causing pain.

The man raised a brow.  “Marked?  By whom?  Spike?!  Surely you jest!  Perhaps that neutered and impotent vampire would mark Xander for dinner but as a Mate...oh, I think not, my dear.” 

(Spike, hearing that, stiffened angrily.  Tempted to march right out there and hotly defend his manhood.  Virtuously he decided to choose the high ground.  Besides, those two were acting like a couple of nutjobs.  No telling what they would do.  He resumed listening.)

“Besides, I've never seen a Mark on the boy except for Dracula....hmm, perhaps he?  But no, I really don't believe Vlad would allow a potential Mate to remain living on a Hellmouth.”  Giles continued absently.  Then he stepped back and gestured for Willow to proceed.

“There...it's done.  By tomorrow, Xander will be one of us.”  Willow smiled.  Then her voice became subtly darker.  “Or he will soon face the Mistress and her shining knives.”

Laughing softly the two left Xander's apartment.  Their Dark Queen would be pleased with them.  Moreso, if they managed to make him one of them.   

Spike carefully stepped from behind the bedroom door, his eyes cold and deadly as he pondered over the strange conversation. 

Normally whenever Red and Rupert started talking, he let their useless words wash over him, but not this time.  Not when they had been talking about his pet.  His eyes had narrowed, feeling unease and danger screaming in his chest.  While he never really paid much attention to those soddin' gits, however, one thing he did know was that Rupert's eyes were definitely a shade of greeny-brown.  And those midnight things sittin' on either side o'his nose could not, WOULD not be in any way, shape, or form be called eyes.  Particularly green or brown.

After they left, Spike remained in the bedroom.  Unwilling to venture into the living room and chance attracting the attention of the statue.  Even from where he lurked, he could feel the evil dancing over his nerves.  And any other time it would gladden his withered heart to find so much evil concentrated in one small form, but not this time.  Not when it threatened his Xander.  He shivered at just how close Xander had been to almost becoming...whatever the hell Willow and Giles were.  His eyes gleamed.  And what Buffy and Anya must be as well.

He stayed in the bedroom for several hours.  Vicious, foul curses storming through his mind at how he, a Master Vampire was scared of a little statue.  He was the fuckin' Big Bad.  A bloody Prince of Evil. 

Yet that damn thing still terrified him more than anything in his unlife.  He could feel the dark hunger surrounding it like a...a...aura or somethin'.  Just waiting for something, someone to cross its path.  And he felt the walls would be painted with blood once that happened.

He didn't survive this long without listening to his instincts.  All his instincts were screaming for him to grab Xander, Niblet and get the hell out of Sunnydale.  NOW.

Pacing with soundless impatience while the sun shifted position in the sky, he was finally able to climb out of Xander's third floor bedroom window without fear of being incinerated.  He didn't dare attempt to contact Xander on his cell just in case that damn THING was able to hear him talking.  Whatever it was, he definitely didn't want to have any part of it or go anywhere near it.

Climbing carefully down the wall, he was only burned once.  He miscalculated how fast the cloud moved that was blocking the sun.  Foul curses ripped from his throat as a slanting ray of sunshine broke through and burned into his hand.  He had lost his grip and descended to the ground the hard way.  Straight down.  Landing with enough force to make him see stars.  For a few moments he lay dazed with pain before slowly lumbering to his feet.  Swaying drunkenly, it took him a couple of minutes before he located the sewer entrance.

With a painful grunt, he dropped below the town's surface.  Fishing in his jacket, he cursed luridly at his shattered cell phone, throwing it furiously against the stony sewer wall.  Gritting his teeth he began his trek through the tunnels to one of his other safe haunts.

Yet uneasiness began to slowly unfurl in him.  Then fear skittered along his already strung nerves, setting them twanging with mounting dread. 

His hand glided along the stony surface of the walls, at the unknown words carved laboriously in its rocky surface.  The sheer terror of whatever demon carved the words was evident.  Sensing for the first time the emptiness that existed in the tunnels.  

Tunnels that used to be filled with various demonkind.  All living in an uneasy truce of existence.  Now all he could smell was the reeking scent of fear and rage.  And terror.  So much terror that he dropped to his knees when he opened his senses to the fullest extent.  His face rippling, shifting to pure demon as he sniffed. 

His head came up abruptly, wariness expressed in every tense sinew of his body.  His head cocked alertly to the side.  Listening, straining his ears to the utmost.  Then he rumbled low in his throat.   His eyes took on a gleaming golden glitter as his ears quivered at a faint scream some distance away.  Then he was off, running towards that sound.  He needed to understand, to see firsthand the threat that loomed over Sunnydale.  Over them.

Racing, jumping silently over discarded boxes and other debris he tracked the hollow cries.  At times coming to a frozen stop, before whirling and taking off again.  His attention on finding whatever screamed in such rage and terror.  Skidding in the muck and grime, Spike raced on.  Drawn to the sounds of fighting like a lodestone. 

There!  He slid to a halt just outside a lit tunnel.  One blazing golden eye peered cautiously into the lit cavern, widening at the number of various demons viciously hacked to pieces on the floor.  There were also humans aplenty bearing vicious gouges in their torsos, some with their heads violently ripped off.  Judging by the claws on the demons, it wasn’t too hard to guess how the humans died. 

Spike's wondering eye blinked at the scene of two demons fighting...what?  And his brow knitted in confusion as the two demons looked like they were fighting shadows.  Then his eye narrowed into cold slits of comprehension as one of the demons fell and the shadow enveloped him.  From within the shadow, he could hear the demon screaming.  And the wet sounds of flesh ripping.  Then silence. 

The remaining demon bared its teeth in challenge, terror and rage easily visible in every line of it's bleeding body.  Its gleaming talons were totally useless against a foe that it couldn't touch, couldn't rip.  But time.  They had bought their various people time by distracting the enemy.  Its eyes caught a gleam of gold, and it growled softly.  Easily recognizing the scent of the vampire.  It bore no love for that one.  Helping the Slayer.  Attacking other demons.  But this...these things of shadow were far worse than Spike would ever hoped to be.  It just hoped the vampire had enough sense to stay away from the Slayer and get out of Sunnydale.  Then it leapt, with suicidal bravado, at the shadow.  Grunting as thousands of sharp blades tore relentlessly through it's body.  Then it knew no more.

Spike watched with cold narrowed attention as the undulating shadow began feeding.  The slurping sounds it made was unmistakable.  Then it settled over another demon's body, leaving the previous demon looking dried out and withered.  He had seen enough.  And as silently as he had come, he left.  Jumping at each shadow he came across, easing cautiously past it until he finally came to one of his second places of retreat.

Hurriedly, the blonde began packing a bag of clothing.  Stuffing some of Xander's things the boy had left here instead of going back to his apartment.  Spike grinned lewdly, his eyes gleaming at how horny they had been that night.  They had barely made it to the bed and Xander’s clothes were fit only for rags after that.  He had to race to the boy’s place for clothes for his nummy to wear home.  After that, they decided that maybe it would be practical to keep a small set of clothes here.  Spike grinned wryly.  Wouldn’t Peaches be surprised?!  Him, thinking ahead.

Sternly he turned his mind back to the matter at hand and continued stuffing clothes into a well-worn duffel bag.  Dumping garbage out an ice-chest he dragged it over to the fridge and began carefully laying packets of blood into the bottom of the chest, followed by ice, then more blood.  Grabbing another container, he rushed to empty human food for Xander and Dawn into it.  Ignoring his demon, Spike allowed his affection for his nummy and the lil’bit to override his common sense.  Against all reason, he decided all three of them were leaving this dump.  They were the only ones he truly gave a fuck about.  Let whatever happen, happen.  He and his would be safe.  He would make sure of it.  Setting everything by the door for easy access, he looked around for his phone.  Then thumped himself for forgetting that this place didn't have a phone.

Steeling himself, he descended back into the sewers with shaky nerves.  Not to the crypt, but to another pad that he allowed other demons to share with him.  Gliding in cautiously, he scanned the room, almost breathing a sigh of relief before he remembered that he didn't breathe.  Frowning at the eerie silence in the building.  There should be at least a couple dozen demons here.  Tearing up the place and generally making a nuisance of themselves with their shouting and whatnot.  But nothing.  Not even a squeak. 

Stepping even more warily, Spike crossed the room.  His attention caught by a piece of paper prominently displayed on the wall of his room.  Snatching it, he read it quickly before whirling he ran to the telephone.  Hoping to catch his boy before Xander went home.  It was already three o'clock.  With it being fall already, sunset started early.  All he wanted was to grab his two pets and get the hell out of Sunnydale. 

If that note was true, he was perfectly willing to let the shadows have everything else.

Dialing Xander's construction site, he waited with nervous impatience for someone to pick up the phone.  “Yeah, luv.  Me name’s Spike, I'm a mate of Xander’s and need t'talk to him.” 

“I'm sorry but Xander's on the girders.  However, I will give him your message as soon as he gets back down.”  Megan didn't even blink as she smoothly replied to the inquiry. 

“Okay, well, could you have him call this number as soon as he's free?  Yeah, thanks luv,” Spike tried to replied as smoothly as he could.

Drumming his fingers, he tried Xander's cell phone.  Snarling when he only got voicemail.  But still he left a message, warning Xander not to go to the house and where to meet him.

“Certainly, and thank you.  Goodbye,” she hung up the phone.  Megan absently tracked Xander's movement as he joked around with some of the workers while on their break.  Her eyes were an eerily liquid black.

Her attention shifted over to his car.  Then she rose to her feet and calmly stepped out of the small building, giving a wave and cheerful smile to the various catcalls the men directed at her.

Surreptitiously reaching his car, Megan at first cursed softly then slowly smiled to see that Xander's cell phone wasn't in his car.   He was very regular about making sure it was always plugged into the battery.  That is, when he remembered to bring it with him.   And since the men were forbidden to wear their phones on them, poor thing must have left it home. 

Satisfied she walked away.  Ignoring Jordan sitting in his car some distance away talking animatedly on a cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, Jordan ended his call with a cheerful, sappy grin.  Things were finally looking up for him and Molly.  A raise in pay for him and a promotion at the hospital for her.  Yep, things were finally looking up for them.  And casually he sauntered over to Xander's car and unlocking the door, replaced the cell phone before shutting the door and relocking the car.

Yep, him and Molly were finally gonna hit it big time.

“So, I take it by the smile on your face that Molly was excited about your raise,” Xander teased Jordan when they began work again.

“Yep, AND she just got a promotion at work too!” Jordan gave Xander a huge smile of bliss and accepted the men's hearty congratulations and slaps on the back. 

“Damn, that's fuckin' fantastic!”  Xander exclaimed with an equally wide smile.  He did like to see his friends happy. 

“Oh yeah, here's your keys back.  And thanks, man, for letting me use your phone.”

“Hey, anytime.  Anytime.”  And they went back to work.

Stretching carefully, Xander eased into his car with a weary sigh.  Some days he wondered why he loved construction work so much.  This was one of them.  Damn, he thought he was never gonna leave.  For a minute he wondered if he was gonna have to work overtime with that list Megan handed him outta the blue.  Thank god for Jordan.  Megan might be a little teed when she found out, but hey...the bossman didn't care who did it, just as long as it got done.

He had just enough time for a relaxing shower before sunset and his unavoidable talk with Spike. 

Pulling away from the construction site, he began the drive home.  Grabbing his cell, he began checking his message.  Frowning and more than a little scared at the message Spike left him.  What the hell was going on?  He pulled over and played the message again.  His frown deepening.  If he didn't know better, he could almost swear that Spike sounded terrified.  But what could scare a Master Vampire like Spike other than...Buffy?  But no, he was pretty sure that it wasn't her.  But who or what had Spike freaking out?  Then he gasped, his eyes rounding in astonishment.  Angelus?!

Gunning his car, he took off hurriedly to where Spike said to meet him.  Pulling into the warehouse with a screech of brakes just as the sun set.  Grabbing his stake from under the seat, then grabbing his water pistol from the glove compartment, he was ready for Angelus.

Not exactly reassured by Spike hurrying to him and jumping into the car.  “Drive.” He was ordered shortly.

“Uhm Spike, wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”  Xander said carefully.  He darted a quick look at the tense and wary vampire sitting beside him.  And he wondered if he touched Spike right now, would the vampire shatter?

“Trouble is what.  Somehow, your Willow, Rupert, Buffy and Anya are in the thick of it.  We gotta grab Lil'bit and get out of Sunnydale.  Turn here,” Spike said tersely.  He watched every shadowy area.  His senses straining to make sure no harm came to either of them.

Startled, Xander glanced at the vampire.  “What?!”

“Every demon that can has left Sunnydale.  For those that can see and read 'em, there's warning signs to get the hell out all over.  I've already spotted fifteen, and there's sixteen and seventeen,” Spike said, pointing to gibberish written on a telephone pole and a piece of paper flying past.

“Why didn't you call me earlier then if you think it's that bad?”  Xander replied challengingly.  His hands tightening around the steering wheel.

And Spike gave him an electric blue gaze before turning away.  “I did.  I called your work and told that girlie that it was urgent that I talk t'you.  And she said she would give you the message when you came on break.  That you were up in the girders.”

Shaken, Xander shook his head.  “I was never in the girders.  I was part of the ground crew today.”

“Willow and Rupert were in your apartment with some kinda statue.  I don't know what it was supposed to do, but I could feel its evil and hunger.  You woulda walked right into their trap when you got home.”

“We got to get Tara too.  Despite her and Will being on hiatus right now, Willow'll go after her too.  Damn, Tara certainly ain't gonna like this type of magic that Willow is using,” Xander muttered to himself as he pulled to a halt at Spike's quiet request to stop.

“Tell ya what, you go get Tara and I'll get the Bit.  Saves times and whatnot.  You pick us up at Buffy's place and we'll head out of here,” Spike said after loading the trunk with their supplies.

They gazed at one another before Spike leaned in and kissed Xander.  Pulling away he softly gave the dark-haired youth careful instructions.  “Take care and try to stay away from the shadows.  I don't know how, but it's alive.  Be careful.”   And they parted.

With extreme care, Xander parked his car on a well-lit street.  Peering warily at the suspicious shadows lurking several feet away.  While he didn't exactly believe Spike, he did know something had the blonde real spooked.

Nodding with pretend cheer to a few of the students in the dorm, as soon as he was passed them, he raced desperately up the stairs to where he knew Tara's room was….Just in time to see a familiar red-haired girl disappear inside the room.  Xander hesitated, his heart thudding in fear.  Then glancing around to make sure he was unnoticed he made his way to her door and squatted, peering through the keyhole.  He clamped his hand over his mouth to stop his instinctive shout at what he saw inside.  That...thing inside wasn't his Willow anymore.  He turned, a silent curse on his lips and fled.  Tara was lost.  Why couldn’t he have been just a little faster?   Why was he always so freaking SLOW?!

He ran hurriedly, bouncing off of various students in his haste to get to his car.  Coming to an abrupt stop at a hard hand on his shoulder.  Whirling around angrily, he froze at the sight of liquid midnight eyes on the stranger accosting him.

Reacting quickly, he sucker punched an innocent bystander, then another before stomping savagely on the feet of the person holding him. Feeling the hand involuntarily open, allowing him to flee from the sudden turmoil his actions brought.  Racing to his car, he noticed with dread that the shadowy pools of darkness were definitely closer.  Hastily he started the car and roared off, seeing Tara and Willow exiting the building in his rear view mirror.

 

Spike ran silently towards the Summers' house.  His senses on full alert as he searched the darkness for any unnatural movement.  And he jumped, a sub rumble growl coming low in his chest.  He was in full demonface when he saw the shadow move but relaxed with a mental chuckle when it proved only a ragged, scarred tomcat meowed at him as if in inquiring as it strolled under the street lamp. 

But they both froze, feeling an uneasy shimmering in the air.  The cat's back began to arch, its eyes glowing with fear, staring past his shoulder.  It began hissing and spitting while it moved almost sideways away from an enemy more dangerous than the dog packs that roamed the town. 

And the vampire leapt forward, tumbling headlong to the ground.  He flipped, landing on his feet and continued running at top speed.  Hearing the cat screaming its fury and pain as a shadow settled over it.  Then the streets were silent.  He ran on, slipping on loose leaves, catching himself desperately until he finally reached the Summers' residence. 

Bursting in the door, he saw Niblet watching a movie.

“Dawn, get yerself upstairs and start packing.  Me and you, Xander and Tara have to get out of here,” he ordered tersely after shutting the door.

Dawn looked up at him.  “Uhm, Spike now you know Buffy's not gonna like your being here.”  She replied mildly, throwing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“I'm serious!”  He snapped as he peered out of the window, praying that the boy hurried up and got here.  “Go grab some clothes.  We have t'hurry.”

The young girl blinked, recognizing the urgency in his voice.  “Spike...” she quavered out, slowly getting to her feet.  “What's going on?  Where's Buffy?”

“Don't know, luv, but whatever it is, big sis is mixed up in it.  Only thing certain is something bad's coming t'town and it's a damn sight worse than me.  Now move,” he snapped. 

And with a gasp Dawn ran upstairs quickly.  A few minutes later she came clattering down carrying a knapsack over her shoulders.  “You said Xander was coming here?  And with Tara?”  She said inquiringly, her eyes fixed thoughtfully on his back.

“Yeah, should be here in a minute,” he replied absently, without looking at her.  Still peering surreptitiously out of the window.  “You got everything you need?”  But at the silence behind him, he turned around and cursed.  Soddin' git!  They didn't have time for these games! 

“Dawn...?  Bit?”  Slowly his demon’s voice crept stealthily to the forefront of his mind, but before it could speak…

“SPIKE!”  Dawn’s piercing scream rent the air.  From the kitchen came sounds of a struggle.

He burst into the kitchen looking frantically around. His eyes a liquid gold, teeth bared and sharp claws ready to protect her.  Suddenly he felt a tremendous explosion in the back of his head.  A sharp blow that knocked him into the cabinets and whirled him around to face the girl.  The vampire’s eyes widened briefly, finally comprehending what his demon had been trying to tell him.   In hindsight, he should have known.  Should have guessed the truth.

Spike dropped to his knees.  Falling face forward in a loose sprawl of limbs to the floor.  His face becoming slack in unconsciousness.

Dawn stepped from the side of the entrance, a cast iron skillet held loosely in a two handed grip.  She watched the vampire collapse to the floor with liquid midnight eyes.  The back door opened and she smiled. 

“See, I told you I could do it,” she boasted to Buffy and Giles.  And they also smiled as they regarded the unconscious Spike.  Both of their eyes were inky black pits.  No pupil, nor iris was visible.  Nothing but solid darkness.

“And Xander?  Where is he...?” Giles inquired with a tilt of his brow.

“Don't know, Spike said that they were supposed to meet here.”  The dark-haired girl shrugged carelessly.

Giles thought for a few minutes.  “Very well then, Buffy help me put Spike into my car.  Then you two will stay here and...greet our young friend.”  An eager, evil smile bloomed on the two girls faces.

Xander put his car into neutral.  He turned off the car lights and crept up the streets to Buffy's house.  He was just in time to see Buffy and Giles dump the vampire into the older man's car.  Dawn came outside with them.  Then the older man got into his car and drove off as the two girls returned to the house.  Xander knew that they were more than likely waiting for him with a baseball bat or something. 

Why was this always happening to him?  To them?  Was it too much to ask to just have a normal month or two of just chillin'?  Grousing silently to himself he followed behind the ancient car as stealthily as possible.  A dark chill overtook him when he saw where they were headed.  The Magic Box.

Tara and Willow came out to help Giles carry Spike inside, but Xander knew that he couldn't quite risk following them.  Then he remembered the back of the building.  He swallowed; it was real shadowy back there.  But he stiffened his wobbling spine and exited the car.

Racing to the back, his eyes were wide with fear as he collapsed against the wall, gasping for breath.  He muttered a silent curse at how high the window was.  His eyes lit up at the empty crates awaiting garbage day and he quickly had them stacked high enough to be able to see into the back room.  Xander’s heart jumped in his throat at the sight of his lover caged like a wild animal.

“Shall we?”  The shadow possessed Giles murmured to darkness ruling Willow.  At the sparkling, joyful smile in return, his smile widened. 

He had forgotten how much fun this pathetic little mudball world could be.  Even the demons were a delight to torture and torment.  Always so foolishly rushing in with their snarling and growling.  As if the sight of teeth and claws were something that they should be fearful. 

Such amusing fools, these demons that made this world home.  By the time anyone rallied to stop them, it would be too late.  His Dark Lady will have come.  This world would soon drown in the screams of demons suffering, and blood would color this world. 

Ah…it would indeed be a glorious sight.  To witness the dark majestic power of his Lady.  He shivered, hungering for the screams of the tormented.

“Let's...” With malicious laughter bubbling from their throats, the two dark creatures joined hands. 

 

Spike came to in a rush.  His head throbbing, pounding to the odd, arrhythmic chant echoing in his brain.  He opened dazed eyes, blue seeping into gold at the sight of the bars holding him caged.  Fighting the pain that scaled increasingly upward, his eyes narrowed at the witch and the tweed man chanting some mumble-jumbo words.  But it wasn’t them nor the words they were spewing sent him scrambling backwards, away from them.  It was the fact that they didn't have legs anymore.  Just oozing, shifting shadows from the waist on down.

His eyes darted frantically around the backroom as the tormenting pressure inside his head grew, then overwhelmed his mind.  Seconds later, loud bloodcurdling screams echoed in the room as the vampire knelt, clasping his head in his hands.  Rocking back and forth, he tried to control himself...but the pain was too much.

Xander had his hands clapped to his mouth, to muffle his cry of horror.  He couldn't quite decide which was freaking him out more...the sight of Willow and Giles, or the pain Spike was going through.  When his lover screamed, he was firmly decided that Spike and pain...big freakout winner.  He was just about to charge into the room to help...or possibly die, which was more likely to happen when he noticed something seriously different about Spike.  All that rocking was creating a strobelike effect...but not.  He frowned in confusion, then a choked curse dropped from his lips. 

They weren't just torturing Spike, they were separating him.  Separating the demon from the human.  Which was supposed to be impossible but maybe Giles and Willow hadn't had time to read that particular memo yet, he thought in terrified fascination.

Soon, Spike felt the pain ease and die.  He lay gasping for breath, then heard someone else breathing hoarsely as well.  He blearily opened his eyes and saw himself...or what used to be himself over a hundred plus years ago. 

“What the bloody...” he began, then something made him check his face.  He was in full demonface...without willing it to appear.  His eyes flickered rapidly around the room at the grim faces on what used to be the Scoobies.  His eyes darted up to the ceiling, narrowing almost imperceptibly at the sight of his Xander watching.  There was no mistaking the look on his boy's face.  Whatever happened to the others, hadn't had a chance to get Xander.

He directed his attention back to the others, watching with concentrated attention as the cage door was opened.  He instinctively drew back with a shudder when a black tendril snaked from Rupert and pulled his human self out of the cage.  The older man bowed over the unconscious form, his mouth opening wide.  Breathing out a tiny dark misty cloud that seeped into the parted lips on his human self's face.  The human breathe in.  Then out.  Eyes fluttering open in bewilderment.

A look that subtly changed.  Harden.

Spike sighed, slumping back against the wall.  He wished he had his smokes.  He had a feeling he was going to need them.

Within several minutes of questioning the one they were calling William, they knew everything.  About him and Xander.  About them running away together.  The revulsion in William's eyes was unmistakable and Spike groaned. 

He had forgotten what a self-righteous fuckin' ponce he had been.  Back when he was alive, he put on a good act of being a decent moral man.  Hating all things unclean.  But he couldn't quite deny his lust for men, something that inspired self-loathing to a remarkable degree.  The more he craved, the more he hated.  Spinning in circles, he was.  Fortunately, his Dark Princess took him away from all that nasty back and forth.  He reveled in doing as he pleased.  While he loved *doing* Dru, he was pleased to get done and do Angelus.

“My God!  He...he...he used my body to...do...horrible...nasty...disgusting things with that...Xander!  He's in love with that...that...Xander!  Ugh...” William shuddered in complete revulsion as he gazed at the icily remote vampire.  Spike simply flipped him the bird, sneering disdainfully.

“Sod off, ya wanker!  Pretendin' like yer some kinda action man!  Yer were such an airy-fairy that Dru did ya a favor by killin' ya!  Always pretending like you were Mr. Back to the wall and all the while ya know yer were just a batty boy itchin' ta get yer hands on ya mate's bum!  How many times ya banged one out thinkin' 'bout 'im?!”  Hell, he knew he was more than likely not gonna make it, but hopefully Xander would.

“So that's why we couldn't get a hold of Xander.  You Marked him,” Giles said thoughtfully.  “William, are you quite sure that's what happened?  There was no Claim involved?” 

“No, I distinctly remember him biting him on the thigh.  That...that...thing never bit him on the neck!”  William glared venomously at the filthy creature.

Willow turned to Giles with a dark smile.  “Then all we need to do is wait until the Mark fades, then our Dark Queen will have the last Shardt in Sunnydale.”

Giles slowly turned his head and regarding the icy, stoic vampire with a vicious malicious smile.  “William, how would you like to get a little of your own back?”

William's eyes lit up as he gazed down at the evil creature.  Spike shivered, suddenly feeling how humans felt when he turned a narrow, frozen blue gaze on them.  This couldn't be good.

“What do you want me to do...” the human breathed.  He hoped it would be to find that...queer and beat him to a pulp. 

“Find Xander...bring him to us...” Giles replied softly.  Smiling with voracious enthusiasm at the fear that leapt into the vampire's eyes before being carefully blanked.

“Ha!” Spike snorted, his lips twisted in his best mocking sneer.  “Iffen he’s me, then the soddin’ git gonna have a right bloody time…” his words trailed off when Giles passed shadowy hand over tumbled honey brown curls.  “Awww damn…”

“Oh, you mean this…?” the dark possessed man said mildly, holding a gleaming chip in his hand.

“Yeah, that would be it,” the vampire replied slowly.  He tried out a smile on the nuttiers, as he privately took to calling them.  “Say, you wouldn’t mind helping out a fellow evil bastard, now would ya?”

“Of course not,” Willow replied pleasantly.  “And next time I see one, I’ll be more than happy to…help him.”  In her dark eyes, the malignancy that shone so brightly, made her offer of ‘help’ extremely dubious.

Eyeing her uneasily, Spike hastily said to her, “Never mind.”  He drew his knees to his chest, determined to ride out whatever they planned to do to him.  If he could buy Xander some time, he shivered suddenly, well that would have to do.

Xander had seen enough and while he felt a warm thrill race through him at the fact that Spike was in love with him, it was Rescue Time.  Besides, they would have fun after getting the hell outta Dodge.  That always made for very good, mindblowing sex.  And he stubbornly refused to see that this could be any different than the other many times they had been in danger. 

He turned to begin the descent from his platform.  Trying to figure out a way to rescue Spike.  First thing that came to mind was ramming the car into the Magic Box and snatching his vampire.  He went over in his mind just how many ways this could not work.  He would be killed before he got to Spike.  Or worse, he would NOT be killed.  The odds were definitely not in his favor in surviving the impact or rescuing his lover.  The chances of pulling off this little caper was nil and none.   Xander grinned wolfishly at the thought.  Apparently some of Spike's crazy tendencies rubbed off on him. 

But unfortunately while he was busy spying on Giles and the others, inky tendrils of shadows were creeping up the sides of his makeshift platform.  The first he was aware of anything wrong was feeling an icy sensation pass through his ankle.  Startled he looked down and almost tumbled from his perch at the slithering inky darkness reaching blindly at him.  Instinctively he flinched, gasping when black, misty talons tried to grab him by the leg and he felt his Mark burn, combating the frigid feeling as the shadowy darkness passed through him as he huddled against the wall.

It tried several times before retreating almost as if it were thinking of how to get him.  Xander shuddered, realizing that was exactly what it was doing.  Thinking.  Planning.  Worrying like a dog with a bone on how to get him.  But somehow the Mark that Spike gave him protected him.  Kept him safe.  Would it protect him against descending completely into the undulating sea of inky shadows below him?  Because sooner or later it would find a way. 

Gritting his teeth and shuddering with absolute terror, he clambered from the boxes, and for a brief moment felt triumphant at the fact that the dark mist was only waist high.  Hell he could even see his car!  Couldn't quite feel his legs, but he could still move them.  He had time for a silent ‘Oh Shit!’ before the shadows arched and crashed over him. 

Blinding him. 

Cocooning him in a world without sight or sound.  Violent tremors ran through him as it probed around his body---his soul seeking a way in.  He dropped to his knees with a soundless scream of horror, wanting only to wash away the oozing feel of it.  Then he realized that he could feel the ground, the pavement under him!  Shaking with revulsion, he got to his feet, mentally recalling exactly where his car was and blindly began walking.  Praying that he was right and that he would run into the car.  He could feel the shadows trying to slow him down, passing through his arms and legs in an effort to stop him. He grinned victoriously.

Then felt a sharp blow in his back and stumbled, falling to his knees.  Glancing behind him, he saw the inky darkness part and an almost insane looking Spike...no, not Spike it was William.  This man was not his Spike.  Then the darkness covered him again.   

Each time it parted, there was William waiting for him.  Hurting him.  Kicking him.  Yelling at him. Xander felt a rib crack under the boots the other wore.

“How could you let that...that...thing touch you?  I could see if it was a female creature allowing it to get close but...” William hissed at the young dark-haired man.  His eyes glowed with self-loathing at the pleasure he felt each time he recalled the caresses between the two.  William just wanted to destroy the object of his guilty forbidden lust no matter what the others told him to do.  What SHE was screaming for him to do. 

Xander staggered to his feet, only to meet another of William's furious rage inspired blows.  With the shadow helping, it was easy for William to continue battering at him.  The blows coming at him in rapid succession, knocking him into a car with enough force that he felt another rib crack. 

William leapt upon the lurching figure, feeling fierce satisfaction surging through him at the bloody face the other wore.  No one would ever want Xander once he was finished with him.  No longer would the dark-haired mortal inspire shameful thoughts. 

In William’s distraction, he failed to see Xander's foot come up and slam into his unprotected stomach, doubling him over with a whoosh of escaping air.  He felt hands grip his head tightly, then his chin met the young man’s up thrust knee, lifting him off the ground.  He landed hard on his back, the night spinning dizzily, then blackness descended.

Sobbing for breath, Xander stumbled to his car.  Despite the darkness that covered him, he knew exactly where it was.  And the empty street that stretched out into the night.  He focused only on getting away, trying to ignore the raging pain in his side.  But his broken   ribs and assorted contusions didn't appreciate being ignored.  They spitefully flared with intense sickening  agony as he got into his car.  He only took a few extra seconds to try  to breathe as shallowly as he could before he fumbled the keys into the car and took off with a screech of tires.    He needed help.

In the side mirrors he saw Willow, Tara and Giles run out of the store.

But he didn't have time to worry about them.  Not with trying to figure out how to avoid  Buffy and Dawn standing right in the middle of the road.  Not a bright move on their part, he thought half-hysterically.  Especially considering that he now had only one semi-functioning eye. 

But they were the enemy.  They were the ones that hurt Spike and were trying to kill or do something to him.  Something that he was firmly against being done.  Not that he had any idea of what they were doing, but still, a man had to take a stand sometimes.  Even if he didn't know what that stand was or where it was, but sometimes you just had to say ENOUGH and...it occurred to him that he was rambling, babbling really, to himself in panic. 

And getting closer to them.  To Buffy and Dawn. 

Praying for strength, he pressed down hard on the gas and was soon zooming towards them.  Closer.  Closer...and he closed his quasi-good eye and let loose a primal scream.  But at the lack of bumpty-bump-bump-bump, a clear indication that he had not run over two somebodies, he opened his eyes, checking the rear-view mirror.  Seeing them pick themselves off the street and stare after him.

Then slow tears trickled down his cheeks for the vampire friend and lover he left behind.  Setting his jaw with grim determination, and wincing at the fiery pain that shot through him, Xander headed for the one person that maybe could help.

 

_In the shadowy darkness, still imprisoned in their separate cages, both Slayer and Watcher smiled grimly at the brief lapse of control from the creatures that inhabited their bodies.  They saw.  Silently they rejoiced._

_At least one of them was free._

_They turned their attention back to the Shadow creatures, each thinking the same thought.  If their capturers lost control once, perhaps they would again.  This time they would be ready to take advantage._

_Even if it cost them their lives.  Death was better than this._  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel sauntered down the stairs in an easy mood. He had left a very sated Wesley still sprawled in his bed. Life…was good. Life would be much better once they found a way around his 'condition'. He grimaced sourly, his good mood almost vanishing. He wasn't exactly sure just how many more cold showers a vampire could take. Generally, he hated them. Much preferring nice HOT water. But still, half a sex life was infinitely better than none. 

Touching Wes. Watching that long, rangy body dance erotically under his fingers made it all worthwhile. Watching Wes masturbate for him or sliding that thick ivory dildo up his ass...oh, it was sooo worth it. When he saw that look of pleasurable torment on Wes’ face, his name cried out in a shattered voice....It was as close to complete happiness as he dared. Hopefully soon, once they found a way around the curse, he would BE in heaven. 

In Wes.

And the first thing they were going to do was put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the bedroom door. He would be laying a such a Claim on Wesley, that his lover wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days. They were going to be locked in that room and he would be buried balls deep in that hot little body. Or even feeling that sleek, silken shaft that he had worshipped so many nights, pounding inside him. Making HIM scream and beg for more.

Angel felt a rising tide of heat stirring in him. He groaned as his eager cock swelled with anticipation at the thought of finally be able to make love to Wesley. Which was no surprise. Thoughts of Wes seem to have that inevitable effect. Images of that elegant, wiry body sprawled nakedly on his bed. Limbs seductively splayed for his viewing pleasure, a tiny smile and dark look of lust shimmering in Wes’ eyes and face. 

A remembered visit to Wesley's apartment eased into his mind. He had following the sounds of ragged breathing to the bedroom and came to a complete halt. Wes had his feet braced on the bed, working an ivory dildo slickly in his ass. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his own organ, while narrow hips lunged up and down on the twin carnal caresses. 

Angel vaguely remembered crawling to the bed and roughly removing Wes' hand from the dildo. He wanted to be the one easing the artificial device deep into that grasping hole. When it was over, he had spent a lazy, enjoyable time licking the sticky ropes of semen off the heaving belly and chest of his lover. Cleaning the sweaty body thoroughly, until Wes was...

The vampire abruptly cut off his thoughts at the amused smile on Cordy’s face. He thanked God he was dead and was no longer able to blush. Then he became still, his eyes assuming a puzzled look.

“Cordy, why am I smelling blood?”

She blinked. “Uhm, I dunno? 'Cause for sure it ain't me!” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she blushed crimson. Hastily looking away, harshly admonishing herself that there were certain things females just DID not discuss in mixed company. But Angel didn’t notice, intent on tracing the half-way remembered scent.

Sniffing he traced the smell to the door and wrenched it open. His mouth dropping in surprise at the bloody body that almost tumbled to the floor of the hotel. Only his quick reflexes saved the boy from a painful landing. 

“Xander…?!” he exclaimed, his voice rising in astonishment. Though he doubted whether Xander would noticed, he thought distantly. His eyes roved over the numberous contusions, bruises and bleeding wounds on Xander’s face. 

Cordy looked up, then jumped up with a horrified shriek. She hurried over, to peer at the injury young man.

“An…gel...hellllp....” Xander slurred out, finally losing his tenacious hold on consciousness. 

“Jesu' fuckin' Christ!” Angel looked down at the unconscious figure in his arms.

Carrying the boy carefully, with Cordy trailing anxiously behind, the vampire soon had Xander settled in a spare room next to his in the hotel. Laying his limp burden on the bed, he ordered over his shoulder, “Cordy, get some water so we can clean him up!” A frown darkening his face as he gazed down at his former irritating nemesis. 

“Omigawd Angel, what the hell happened to him?” The young woman asked worriedly as she came racing back with a bowl of soapy water. In her haste, she slooshed water over her new and expensive strappy, leather sandals. 

“I have no idea...” was his terse reply as he gently cleansed the blood from Xander’s bruised and battered face. 

“Let me call Willow or Giles and find out what's going on,” she said reaching for his phone.

“No, wait until he comes around. Then we'll call,” Angel replied carefully stroked the cloth down the young man’s arm. His hand stilling as he recognized the pattern of bruises. Fingers. 

 

Xander swam to consciousness slowly, blinking at the sight of Cordy hovering and looking very worried. His eyes slid to Angel’s pale face, and locked on the vampire’s eyes with desperate intensity. 

“An...gel....Spike...”

“Spike did this to you?” Angel growled softly, his eyes hard and cold. If his grandchilde did this to Xander, then he almost didn't want to think about what Spike did to the others. 

“Noooo....” Xander blinked and closed his eyes. Moisture trickling from under the tightly clenched lids. “Will...iam....”

By now, Wes had arrived and had entered the bedroom along with Gunn and Fred. They all exchanged confused glances.

“William? Xander, can you tell us who William is?” Angel asked gently, not wanting to alarm the boy any further. The scent of terror and fear was almost overpowering to his sense of smell.

“Hu...man...Spike,” came the puzzling croak.

“Okay, Cordy now you can call Sunnydale. Find out what the hell is going on,” Angel said decisively and they were all shocked when Xander began to struggle, crying out weakly to stop them.

“NO! Sha...dows....! The sha...dows got him! He pro...tec...ed...me.” Xander labored to make Deadboy understand. “Mark pro...tec’....fro....sha...dows.”

Angel slowly leaned away, his face absolutely still in disbelief. “You and Spike?” He enuciated carefully to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

“Yessss...” 

“Angel...what's he talking about? What's this about a Mark?” Cordy asked warily, looking between the two men.

Angel sighed, rubbing his face absently. “Spike Marked Xander in prelude to Claiming him.”

“Xander's gay?!”

“Lu…ved An....ya...now... luv...Spike...” came the weak reply from the bed.

Angel nodded in understanding. “He loves Spike now and he had loved a woman named Anya as well.”

“Save... Spike...please...” Xander whispered pleadingly, feeling his efforts to remain conscious seeping away. But he had to tell them! He had to warn them!

“From what...?” Angel quietly asked, motioning Wesley closer.

“Sha...dows...e...ve...ry...where. Take...over...bodies...Mark...protect....It...got Giles, Wil...low...Buffy....whole town...full of shadows...look...ing for Shardts....me Shardts...  
want me....So...cold...the...sha...dows. Sooooo cold...” Xander's voice trailed off into a faint husk of sound.

*brrrr-ing, brrrrr-ing*

Slowly all eyes turned to the telephone ringing by the bedside. Angel's private number. Flashing an unreadable look at his people, Angel pushed the button, putting the caller on speakerphone.

“Angel...it's me Buffy.”

“Buffy? Is something the matter?” Angel said with the right note of concern in his voice, though his face tightened at the look of bonedeep terror in the boy's eyes.

“The matter? Why would you think something is wrong?”

“It's just that your voice sounds...strange,” he replied hesitantly, throwing Cordy a hard glare when the girl opened her mouth.

“Oh...well, to tell you the truth there is something wrong.” Everyone in the hotel heard the huge sigh the blonde Slayer gave. “It's about Spike. And Xander. You see, without our noticing it, somehow Spike convinced Xander that he was in love with him. I don't know exactly how it happened but Spike’s been whispering vicious things about us to Xander and almost got him to turn on us. We managed to bring him to his senses, but then Xander slipped away from us to confront Spike. I hate to tell you this, but Spike got some of his demon friends to beat Xander up. Me, Willow and Giles got there just in time to pull them off of Xander and fight them ourselves. But somehow, in confusion of the moment, Xander's disappeared. We searched all over and we couldn't find him. We were hoping that he may have come there.” 

Buffy's voice sounded so tearful and distraught for failing her friend that Angel probably would have believed her if it wasn't for the fact that Xander was peering up at him, and violently shaking at the sound of her voice, terror reeking from him in waves.

“Sorry, Buffy, but I would think that the hotel would be the last place Xander would ever think to come. You know how much he dislikes me,” Angel responded with a weary sigh, and from the corner of his eye, he saw the boy relax. 

“I know, but I had to try,” Buffy sighed in return. “But if he should...”

“Yes, don't worry. If he comes here, I'll call you,” Angel lied gently, then hung up.

“Wes, I suggest that we break out the books and start researching whatever the hell these things are. I get a feeling that we are all in a great deal of trouble...” he said calmly. But when he looked up, his eyes had shifted to a solid gold.

Then Willow called the downstairs phone, tearfully claiming that Xander had run away. Saying essentially the same thing that Buffy had said, adding that Spike had taken advantage of Xander who was pretty messed up and vulnerable at the time. The young man had been engaged to be married to Anya, who was a former vengeance demon, and that he called off the wedding at the last minute. Then to top it all off, Spike had a one-night stand with her that was unfortunately caught in living color.

Cordy, with false impatience coloring her voice, asked the redhead if she had gone completely nuts? And if Xander showed up, she would probably pop him in the eye herself before calling them to come get his sorry ass out of her hotel. She grinned sheepishly at Gunn when she hung up the phone. God, how she hated that whiny little bitch!

 

They began researching. In addition to researching, Angel persuaded Gunn and Fred to carry his Mark. Explaining that he would need to repeat it every three days then after. Telling them that a Mark was only good for that amount of time. In the old days, while it was exceedingly rare but it was used when a younger vampire sought the Master of the his Order approval to take a human as mate. It gave the human protection from other demons and it allowed the Master of the Order sufficient time to determined whether the human was worthy or not. Angel and Wes speculated that with Cordy’s half-breed status that she would be okay if the shadows came after them. 

While Xander drifted in and out of quasi-lucidity the only thing they could find was a couple of obscure references to a Dark Queen of Blood and Shadows. Which didn't help answer the burning question about what was going on in Sunnydale. Cordy found a link between Shardts and Guardians but that only led to more unanswered questions. The only thing they managed to piece together was an almost ambiguous note that a vampiric Mark or Claim could somehow protect a human from shadows. Though if the human was Claimed, and the vampire died, so would the human. 

 

For three, long seemingly endless days they poured over book after book. Some books so ancient that even Angel, with his vampiric eyesight, could barely make out the faint words. Yet still they preserved. Feeling an almost sense of desperation as if there was some kind of imaginary clock. Slowly ticking to an ominous countdown. 

It was on the third, exhaustive night of researching that they came face-to-face with the evil that held Sunnydale in a slow, tightening grip.

So tired were they, that not one of them noticed a thin, dark vaporous mist seeping under the front door. Most of their weary attention was fixed on the various tomes opened in front on them. The only thing they noticed was a chilly breeze blowing around their ankles…then gone. Tasting them. 

In the half lit lobby, their eyes never noticed the shadow that formed out of the mist. That slithered quickly away from them. This was not the one. As it passed the front doors, it gathered mass as inky darkness wafted under the door. The shadowy darkness flowed up the stairs, seeking its target.

Tendrils of fingerlike extensions probed under the various doors it came to until it finally found the one it sought. The person it was sent to imbue with darkness. It flowed under the door and into the room. The dark cloudy vapor bunching together, shifting, forming into a catlike creature. It crept across the floor, a faint illusion of muscles slide sleekly as it prowled closer to the sleeping figure in the bed. Hastily flattening out into a thin mist each time the figure moved restlessly in the bed, then it reformed into the dark shadow creature. Its evil gaze focused intently on the sleeping young man.

Xander's eyes popped open, an unknown terror seizing his heart. His eyes searched frantically for the source of his unease. At his terrified request, Angel made sure the lights shone brightly, playing over every inch of the room. Leaving no room for shadows to creep up on him. His breath caught at the sight of a half-formed shadow shifting in the corner, a sharp startled squeak escaping his mouth before he realized it was just a robe tossed over a chair. 

He closed his eyes in relief. Then grunted softly as icy coldness settled on him. His eyes snapped open, gazing in horror at the large catlike creature sitting on his chest…grinning at him. Wisps of vaporous mist dancing faintly around its edges. For half a second, his breath froze in his throat. Fortunately, his instinct for self-preservation overrode his frozen paralysis. Xander opened his mouth to scream. But to his dismay, its mouth opened as well. And a thick cloudy substance was flowing into his opened mouth. 

Xander grunted, his eyes wide in fear and terror as he struggled furiously under the tangible weight of the monster. Trying to scream. Trying to summon help. Yet not even able to make a sound. His eyes were bulging in panic, and to his complete horror, he felt something restraining his wrists. All he could do was arch futilely, straining every muscle in an effort to throw the creature off of him. Away from him. 

As he struggled to escape, he savagely fought an internal war within his own mind. Fighing the strong impulse to simply gibber in his mind, doing nothing to get this Leech off of him. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. Renewed determination surging through him, Xander threw everything he had into combating the icy wave of numbing cold that slid through him. Consuming him. Again the Bobbsey Twins, Fear and Panic danced madly in his mind at the distinct lack of burning sensation from his Mark. Then he remembered, with hollow sense of despair, of Angel telling the others that a Mark only lasted three days. 

Oh, God, he was going to becoming one of THEM. Grimly, Xander settled into a long-drawn out fight. 

 

Downstairs, Cordy stirred restlessly, looking up from the book she was half-heartedly reading. Suddenly her head moved sharply, cocking to the side like she heard something. She stared ahead. Stared at …nothing. But her eyes were slowly beginning to burned with a stark whiteness. Then with a noisy clatter of her chair, she ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time and screaming Xander's name. Her speed now rivaling the vampire’s. The others gave each other worried, startled looks before they took off after her. 

Only to find her standing before Xander’s bed, her entire body glowing with a luminous, painfully bright intensity. 

And a dark, catlike creature cowered from her unearthly light. 

Even Gunn and Fred could feel the evil reeking from the thing. It looked at them. Despite themselves, they reeled back fearfully from the malice in that shadowy gaze. It hissed virulently at them, but Cordy's powerful light kept it away.

To their horror, it spoke, “Give him to me...” 

“Damn!” Gunn exclaimed feelingly. He looked desperately for something...anything to throw at it. Seeing an axe on the floor, he seized it and hurled it at the creature. 

It laughed mockingly as the weapon only went through it.

“Your half-breed cannot hold out for too much longer. I can wait...” it said spitefully. “For your interference, I shall have all of you. SHE will be pleased.”

Fred squeaked, and paled alarmingly. But stood her ground. Though, slightly to the side and behind Gunn's broad back. 

“Angel, she's bleeding...” Gunn whispered to the vampire. But Angel had already seen that Cordy was weakening. 

The dark haired immortal hurried to the bed, peering at Xander's pale, clammy face. He touched the boy gently and saw the terror lurking within when the young man's eyes fluttered open. 

“Betcha didn't think I would be this much trouble, heh?” Xander tried to joke tiredly. He knew he was gonna die. They were all gonna die as soon as Cordy's light failed...then he blinked. And since when the hell did she become Ms. Shining Star anyway? 

He smiled shakily, apologetically at Angel. “Sorry man.” 

Angel pulled back the covers intending to take the boy from the room and froze. His eyes horrified at where Xander's legs used to be. The young man's legs, from mid-thigh on down, were two columns of softly undulating shadows.

His head snapped up at Wes' choked gasp, and regret flashed across his face. He was going to hurt so many people, but they needed Xander alive. 

Wes' jaw tightened at the remorse he saw on his lover's face. He knew what Angel intended to do.

“Wes, it'll just be until we can get to Spike. He'll be able to take care of Xander,” Angel said rapidly as he removed his shirt. 

“And you, what about you? What about us?” Wes responded angrily as he watched Angel strip.

“Without the information he has, there is no us. Think, man! Xander has first hand knowledge of what these things look like! This thing kills demons and enslaves humans.”

Xander's eyes flew open when he felt the bed dip. His eyes widening even more at the sight of a very naked Angel crouching between his thighs.

“What the hell are you doing…?” he gasped out. Yelping then struggling when a slickened finger probed his backside. “Deadboy, stop it!”

“Xander, either I Claim you now or that thing over there will take you,” Angel pronounced in a grim voice as he paused. “Look at your legs!” He shifted to allow the boy to see the inky vaporous columns where once used to be human flesh. He glared into the scared brown eyes of the young man. “It’s not permanent Claim. As Sire to Spike’s Sire, it is within my Rights that I can make a gift of you to Spike. It’s complicated, and involves a lot of pain for me, but you and Spike will be back together again.” Nodding at the reluctant compliance contain within the wide, brown stare. 

“I'll try to be as gentle as possible,” he whispered softly as he finished hastily stretching the guardian ring of muscle.

“Just do it!” Xander grated out, with tightly sealed eyes. Gasping at the first thrust into his sketchily prepared entrance. His mouth opening in a soundless wail of pain as Angel burrowed deeper into him. 

Fred's eyes widened at the sight before she swiftly whirled around and put her fingers in her ears. Gunn glared at the two men, having not heard their conversation. His attention drifted sympathetically to Wes. 

Giving the young man enough time to loosen around him, Angel slowly began to move. Shifting the direction of his thrusts, searching for the right angle that would bring Xander the most pleasure. At the harsh gasp below him, and the look of angry pleasure on the boy’s face, Angel knew he had found it. He continued to hammer at the boy's joy button. Pleasure surging through him at the incredible tightness wrapping around his length as he plunged deeply into the gripping passage. He hissed, gritting his teeth at the almost impossible tightness wrapped around him. It wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but damn, it felt good! Immediately, guilt rushed through him.

Angel slid his hand downwards, taking Xander's thrusting shaft in his hand and working it. His movement wrung a gritted curse from the dark-haired mortal writhing in his arms. He muffled his choked cry of pleasure in Xander's shoulder, shame overcoming him when the sleek walls fluttered and squeezed greedily around him. Stroking him to a painful, aching hardness. Dear God, it felt wonderful!

Angel sped up his movements, feeling the radiance of Cordy's glow lessening. With a short abrupt growl, he sank his teeth deeply into Xander's neck. Feeding deeply, as he found his release. Marking Xander. Claiming the boy as a worthy mate. Grimly smiling at the low howl of mingled pleasure-pain that Xander gave.

Then with a stifled shout of his own, Angel felt pain blossom in his neck. A warm pulling sensation began at his neck. He sighed, shivering in ecstasy as Xander sipped gently from him. Angel came again, thrusting furiously into the heated entrance with a hungry, muted growl.

Claimed and doubleClaimed.

Oh, shit. Those words ran through Angel’s shocked mind.

Xander opened his mouth, allowing Angel’s flesh to be free. He cried out loudly, stiffening in Angel’s arms as he found his unwilling release. Deep inside, he curled up in a ball of misery.

The shadowy creature hissed viciously, making the others flinch back in alarm. Cordy sank to her knees, her eyes blind as she continued to produce searing light, keeping the creature back. Her light was waning, growing less intense as whatever powered the light within her, weakened. Then with a low cry of her own, she collapsed, falling over in a dead faint. Her body still flickering with weak light, but now they could see the cost of her efforts on Xander's behalf. Blood trickled from her ears, nose and mouth. 

Gunn and Fred exclaimed in shock and ran to her. They drew back as the shadowthing took a menacing step forward. Then it paused glaring at them with raging white eyes before it screamed and dissipated. 

“Babygirl,” Gunn breathed quietly as he dropped to his knees and pulled Cordy's limp body into his arms. “Damn, didn't your mama ever teach you not to pull this kinda shit with your hommes?” He tapped gently at her lolling face, trying to bring her around, incidentally avoiding looking in Wes' direction. He knew his friend had to be hurting like a muthafucker if that one glimpse he had caught of the frozen face as English stared blankly at the bed with the two occupants.

Angel rested his forehead against Xander's. Glad to see the boy had passed out from the force of the dualClaims. Even he felt sorta wobbly from the two Claims ricocheting inside him. At the sound of the door quietly shutting, he closed his eyes at the emotional pain Wesley left behind. Though they had talked about it, discussed this heatedly, very very heatedly, he knew watching him have sex with Xander was killing his lover. 

He sighed as he lowered Xander to the bed and dragged a robe from the foot of the bed, over his body before he dared to glance at the boy's legs again. To his profound relief he saw the shadowy darkness retreating and the long golden legs once again visible.

At the soft exclamation from Gunn, Angel glanced up at the big young man. He smiled briefly at the sight of Cordy cradled limply in Gunn's arms. Cordy was gonna freak when she came to or figured out a way to hold this over the man's head.

“Is that what it was doing to him?” Gunn gestured with his chin to the retreating shadow from the boy's legs. Determinedly NOT looking at the nakedness on display. Though he had to hide a smile at Fred's little squawk of dismay and her careful avoidance of Xander's nudity.

“Yeah, it was a lot higher before...” 

Gunn sighed at the brooding look on Angel's averted face. Great...just great! Lord of the Brood was back. 

“Look man, you did what you had to do,” he said tactfully, trying to suppress all hints of how truly disturbed he was. “Just give Wes a minute. You know how long it takes him to process shit. So just...  
chill okay and let him get this mess sorted out in his mind.”

Angel heaved a heavy sigh, but he knew that Gunn was right. But time may not be something he had. “Gunn, once you get Cordy settled, could you run into the basement and get those thick chains with the arm cuffs and bring them up here?” He carefully refused to look at the young black man.

“Why? You about to do some kinky-ass vampire shit up in here?” Gunn asked in shock, looking at Angel with a mixture of uneasiness and stirring anger in his dark brown eyes. 

Cordy hit the young man. Gunn looked down at her in wounded surprise.

“No, he's scared that Angelus will get free,” Cordy said hoarsely from her position in Gunn's arms. She frowned, then slapped at his broad arms harply. “Put me down, you overgrown bowling ball!” 

With a roll of his eyes, Gunn did as she ordered. Hiding a smirk behind a concern look when her knees buckled and she almost hit the floor again. He caught her. Naturally she didn’t bother acknowledging that she needed help. Not Cordelia 'All-Up-In-Your-Face' Chase. The girl had a real nasty problem admitting that she needed help. 

Gunn paused, actually all the guys did...but it was okay when THEY did it. It was all part of that macho bullshit boy babies learned nursing at their mama's breast. 

It had t'be the milk.

“No, it’s Claiming thing,” Angel said vaguely, staring down at the youth, laying so still bed. His eyes drifted over the half-healed bruises dotting Xander’s face. He clenched his hand tightly, trembling with the need to touch. He shuddered, his eyes nearly closing as the disturbing sensations of the Claim washed over him. Distantly he heard the trio exit the room, and an unknown tension eased from his muscles. His vision sharpening with a vivid clarity, he gazed at the boy. Motionless. Still. Standing sentry-like over the unconscious, limp form.

To try to set aside this dualClaim would literaly kill them both. His Claim on Xander could be overturned. Sure it would hurt, probably feel like he had his arm cut off, but still he could handle it. Or so he thought. But now…Angel sighed in despair.

 

“Who the hell is Angelus? He Angel's twin or something?” Gunn said in confusion as he carried Cordy out of the room.

“Something like that,” she replied with extreme care. At his blank look, Cordy sighed. Grimacing, she revealed the quasi-hidden truth. “Angelus was cursed by some gypsies a long time ago. That nutcase had really bad table manners back then. Anyhow, the curse gave Angelus his soul back, turning him into Angel. Unfortunately, the catch was something like if he experiences a moment of pure happiness, he reverts back to his more evil, sociopathic, All-Humans-Must-Die self.”

Carrying her down the stairs, Gunn was frowning. 

“Ya mean that Angel ain't naturally kind and nice and...and...heroic?” Fred drawled out hesitantly as she sat beside Cordy when Gunn had lowered the Seer onto the couch.

“Not in this lifetime, he isn’t!” Cordy snorted with a slightly exasperated look on her face. “Sweetie, even Angel is not exactly kind, nice and whatever else you think he is. Wake-up and smell the coffee, girl! Gunn, you remember those vampires your gang used to hunt? Well, Angelus makes them look like a bunch of milk-fed babies! Trust me, it would be quicker and less painful if you put a bullet in your brain and pull the trigger than come face to face with HIM.” She shuddered, her eyes had darkened to near black as she recalled the days of terror back in Sunnydale when Angelus roamed the streets. 

Gunn stepped back at the look of deep fear on her face. Something that he never thought he would ever see. He turned and ran to the basement and fetched the thick chains, wondering if they were strong enough to restrain Angelus. He grabbed the key, stuffing it in his pocket before he hurried back upstairs. With Angel's help, he swiftly had the vampire completely restrained in the bed. Then he went around, intending to pick up Xander and put him in another bed when Angel told him to leave him there.

“In order for the Claim to complete its course, he needs to stay beside me for the next several hours otherwise his body will reject the Claim and go into convulsions,” Angel said hoarsely. His body was imperceptibly quivering under the effects of the dual Claim. “And add to the fact that Xander also bit me. I don't know what's going to happen now.” He growled softly as a wave of intense heat washed over him.

“Tell Wes...” he broke off closing his eyes. “Tell him that I'm sorry.”

The young black man cast a resentful glare at Xander's unconscious body. “Yeah, when I see him, I'll tell him.” He promised softly. Angel saved his ass too many times for him to be pissed off over this shit. Remembering the key, he dug it out of his pocket and placed it on the windowsill. Then with a long stare at Xander, he determinedly placed a pillow between the two figures. A nice thick pillow. Making sure they would remain nice and separated before he left. 

The two men lay side by side in the king-sized bed. Each undergoing their own internal changes thanks to the double Claim. The mortal young man squirmed, his brow furrowing in his restless unconscious state. He cried out softly as lightening raged in his body, blasting open and creating extremely sensitive nerve endings. He writhed in pain on the bed again, panting harshly, his body gleaming with sweaty exertion as if he had been running a race.

Angel lay shaking with closed eyes and a locked jaw. His mind becoming lost as never before used connections were painfully yanked out and exposed. 

So cold...it felt like icy fire! They were going to freeze to death. He and Angelus ran, trying to escape the deadly ice creeping closer to them. They had no time to fight, only to survive. So they raced on...but each knew that separately they were not strong enough to survive. But together...they eyed one another resentfully, then gazed at the approaching rain of icy fire. They backed away, darting into a small enclosed area barely big enough to fit the both of them. Only by clutching tightly together were they able to fit into the small space. By the time the storm finished eating away the rocky space, as it continued its inexorable march, there was only one figure pressed back against the enclosure. His eyes wild and unfocused. Unseeing of the passage of the storm, his eyes turned inwards. Struggling to identify which Who he was. 

Xander stirred again, trying his best to wiggle away from the pain clutching at his mind, his body. He flipped over restlessly, his arm brushing against Angel's face and stilled. Blessed coolness brushed across his quivering, strung nerves. Tangling delicately, gently securing him in a firm, indissoluble grip. He sighed, settling down to a deep sleep, one hand pressed against Angel's face.

The vampire’s tensed body relaxed. Soothing heat swept over him banishing the stinging pain of icestorm that seemed to eat at his flesh. He regarded a glowing shadow, radiating heat. Creeping closer, he purred at the sensuous heat coming from it. Warming him inside and out. Angel smiled faintly in his sleep, feeling a serene sense of peace 

Downstairs the phone rang and wearily Cordy staggered over to answer it.

“'lo...”

“You lied to me, bitch...” came a cold, smooth voice at the other end. Cordy blinked rapidly and held the phone out from her ear. She stared at it incredulously for a few seconds then put the phone back to her ear. “Willow?” she asked hesitantly.

“You took Xander from me, well, I'll take something from you. And you won't have a ghost of a chance of stopping me.” There was an eerie chuckle the line went dead.

Fred looked at the amazed look on Cordy's face. “Who was that on the phone?”

“I dunno,” Cordy shrugged helplessly. “It sounded like Willow, but unless she's channeling Angelus it couldn't been her.” 

“Couldn’t have been who?” Gunn called as he stepped off the last stair.

“Willow.” Cordy turned to him. “She or whoever, said that I lied and since I took something from her she was gonna take something from me, and that I wouldn't have a ghost...omigod! DENNIS!” She gasped, racing out the door. Gunn gave a quick look to Fred and told her to stay and keep an eye on Angel and Xander before running after Cordy.

 

Fumbling at her door, Cordy's hands were shaking so hard that she couldn't fit the key into the lock. Gunn snatched the keys from her and quickly had the door opened. They stumbled in, only to watch in horror as Dennis' ghostly body was made visible for the first time as he was slowly consumed by a shadowy darkness. Cordy screamed again, trying to initiate her light but was only able to produce a faint glow. She fought Gunn wildly, scratching his face and arms as he restrained her from running to her ghostly friend's aid. 

Dennis smiled at Gunn in gratitude before shoving them out of the apartment, slamming the door with the last of his remaining power. Despite Gunn's undeniably sturdy shoulder thrusting at the door, they couldn't budge it. Then he tried once more and they fell through. 

But he was gone. Dennis was gone. Cordy moaned low in her throat. She couldn't feel his presence in the apartment. Every time she came home, no matter how tired or exhausted she was, she could always feel him. Now she felt nothing. It was just an apartment. Her friend was gone.

Leaning on Gunn, she was barely aware that he guided her back to the hotel.

 

Later that day, around sunset Xander woke up. Slowly he stretched, feeling the delicious pull of muscles and tendons in his body before he relaxed. Then the vivid image of the previous day's hasty coupling reared its head and Xander lifted his head from Angel's chest, regarding the vampire with startled, dismayed brown eyes. His eyes dropped to the teeth imprint. Oh, this is so not good, he moaned silently, staring with almost hypnotized eyes at the clear impression of a human bite mark marring the thickly corded throat.

In a flash he recalled sinking his teeth into Angel's neck, and with startled dismay, he also recalled waking up and freeing Angel's arms from the shackles. Eyeing the Claim mark on the pale throat his hand irresistibly was drawn to the vivid reminder of Claiming the vampire. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a ivory hand reaching for his neck in turn. With a single touch on their Marks, white lightening raced through their nerves, setting them on fire.

Angel's eyes opened wide, flashing repeatedly between human and demon. He yelped and slid back from Xander, his eyes fixed on the mortal gazing at him with equally startled eyes.

“Deadboy, what the fuck happened?” Xander rasped out hoarsely, struggling under the cascading images of the previous night. He shuddered remembering a shadow crouched on his chest, pressing the air from his lungs, and trying to steal his soul. 

Not knowing what to think or how to feel about what had happen, he fell back on a tried and true method: blame Angel.

He refused to listen to the vampire's stumbling apologies, besides he already knew what happened. He came running to Deadboy for help and the sonavabitch fucked him! It was clear that either Deadboy didn't get a happy last night fucking his ass or somebody thankfully shotputted the vampire's soul back into his body. 

That was not the definition of help. Help was when you helped someone. Help did not mean, Oh Mr. Vampire please fuck my ass! Help meant Help! 

Xander glared at Angel one more time before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. 

Angel eyed the stubborn bundle of humanity under the sheets and ground his teeth. Dammit, why did he always let that boy get under his skin?! Xander and Spike were made for each other, he thought angrily as he stormed out of the room. Then he stormed back in. His mouth open to rail at the ungrateful brat. He should have known that the boy would twist this all around and blame him. Pressing his mouth in a thin, bloodless line Angel furiously regarded the covered body before turning about. The vampire stomped away, muttering that he was a fool to be concern about Xander’s health. He had half a mind to go ahead and try to break the double-Claim! That’ll learn ‘im, came his dark maliciously thought. That’ll teach the inconsiderate wretch to mind his manners.

A fearsome scowl on his face, Angel headed for the lobby. Hitting the stairs, he began yelling for Fred, for Gunn, for anybody as he descende. Initally he was gratified to see them all coming running. At least until he noticed the number of stakes, wooden crossbows and crosses they carried. Firmly Angel ignored their lack of faith in him.

“Xander’s upstairs hiding under the covers. I'm going out, so somebody needs to check on him every now and then,” he said growled. Angel grabbed his duster and hurriedly slung it on. All he wanted right now was to get the hell away from Xander, this place. Everything.

“Uh uh, Mr. Tall, Dark and Bitey!” Cordy yelled as she slid a bolt home in her crossbow. “How do we know you're not Angelus?”

“Because if I was, Xander's guts would definitely be decorating my bedroom,” he snarled at her. His eyes darting swiftly to Wes' painfilled eyes, then away. Guilt began eating at him at how he betrayed the trust of the last person he had ever wanted to hurt.

“Fred...” Gunn said, and jerked his head at the stairs. Never taking his eyes off the vampire as the girl ran fleetly up the stairs. A few seconds later, she ran breathless back to the stairs.

“He's alive y'all,” she called to them. “Mad as hell and feisty but alive.”

Giving them all one last angry burning look, Angel departed.

 

Coming to an unspoken agreement to exclude Wes, the other three members of Angel's team would share the duty of keeping an eye on Xander. Fred took her turn that night, then it was Cordy. However, by midday, Cordy had announced that if she had to listen to Xander bitch and moan one more second, she was gonna kill him.

With a sigh, Gunn went upstairs to sit with Xander. Yet within an hour of listening to the boy bellyache about how unfair his life was, how Angel had totally fucked his life up AGAIN and a whole lot of other nonsense about how miserable he was Gunn finally reached his kill point as well. 

“...I come to him asking for help and what does he do? Disappears that’s what!” Xander continued his mini-rant.

“I hate it when she's right,” Gunn muttered, though he did say it loud enough to capture Xander's attention.

“Huh?”

“Cordy.” Gunn had a disgruntled look on his face. “That girl just doesn't know how to act when she's right. All that crowing and dancing, then she has to do that pointing thing all up in your face. That just pisses me off! That ain’t even right. I hate admitting when that girl is right about anything.” 

Xander snickered at the look on the man's face. “Yeah, she used to pull that on me too. So what's she's right about?” 

“That you're an ungrateful little asshole,” Gunn said calmly, crossing his arms and staring at the dropped-jaw look on Xander's face.

The dark-haired young man closed his mouth with a snap. Then his face flushed darkly with rising fury and he opened his mouth...

“Nah, boy! Uh uh, you see, we all have been sitting up here listening to you badmouth Angel. What?....Do  
you honestly think we've been sitting up in this here hotel waiting for your skinny behind to show up? You think we don’t have anything better to do or we don’t have lives of our own? There are people and demons out there, ones that we help just about on a daily basis. Now they need to wait until your royal highness gets better?! Man, you's a damn fool! Angel, Cordy, everybody here has something to do. Important things that we dropped to help you! But you had to go and ruin things, dinya?! Why couldn’t you just quietly say thank you and then keep your mouth shut?! ‘Cuz all I’ve heard so far from you is that life ain't fair. So, you can't get your fuckin' groove on with your dead boyfriend. Boy growup! Ain't no-goddamn-body ever guaranteed that your life was gonna be fair! In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s written in a book somewhere that Life ain’t supposed to be fair!” 

Xander’s face paled alarmingly at the angry words spewing from Gunn's lips and he opened his mouth to say something....What, he didn't know.

“SHUT UP, I’m still talking! You listen to me, and you listen good. Angel. Had. A. Life. You understand that? He had someone that he cared about and loved. But he gave that up to save your sorry thankless ass! He even thought that he would become Angelus to help you. And all you can do is whine about how he ruined your life! Somebody should have slapped some sense upside your head a long time ago and maybe you would have grown up some.” Gunn was on his feet, shouting and breathing hard. Half-ashamed of the harsh words spewing from his life, but he was just so tired and angry. At Angel, at Wes, himself, at this whole damn, stinking mess. 

He opened his mouth to blast Xander again, but checked himself at the tight look on the other man’s face. Gunn eyed the boy uneasily, realizing he had gone maybe a tad too far. While he wasn’t exactly the best judge, but he really didn’t think White people were supposed to look THAT pasty-white. 

Relenting, he changed tacks. Resuming his seat, Gunn tried to soften his words. “Look man, all I’m trying to say is this: You're too damn old not to know that shit happens. And when that happens what you gotta do is pick yourself up and deal with the mess the best you can. See, Life ain’t about being fair. Life is about learning, surviving and growing. The way I see it, you have two choices: You can lay back like a little bitch, pissing and moaning about how unfair your life is, or you can get your raggedy-ass up out of the bed, be a man and apologize to Angel and Wesley.”

“Wesley...?” Xander squeaked out, his eyes stretching to the maximum in his astonishment. Surely Gunn wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying? Say it ain’t so, Joe?

“Yeah, Wesley. Him and Angel have been searching for a way around the no-happiness clause for the past several months,” Gunn admitted softly. But there was something in his voice that caught Xander's attention.

“You're in love with one of them...” he said slowly, wonderingly. His eyes a little thoughtful. While not ignoring the harsh things the other boy had said to him, he willingly allowed himself to be sidetracked by this new knowledge.

Gunn smiled bitterly, his eyes distant and tearbright. “If Life was fair, I wouldn’t have had to kill my vampire sister; if Life was fair, Wesley wouldn’t have been gutshot last year; if Life was fair Cordy wouldn’t have had to become part demon to continue serving as Angel's connection to the Powers That Be; if Life was fair Fred wouldn’t have spent five years of her life as a slave on a demon world. Sometimes Life really doesn’t give a fuck about you and what you want.”

“And if life was fair, Angel would have Claimed Wesley instead of me,” Xander said in a low voice. Gunn shrugged and looked away.

“Yeah, like I said, Life just doesn't give a damn about you or me. Life… just is. You can scream, pound your fists and deny it all you want. But it isn’t gonna change a damn thing.” The dark young man quietly stated. He sat back down in his chair and began pointedly to read his book again. Leaving Xander alone with his thoughts.

By the time Angel finally returned late that night, the hotel was eerily quiet. He had spent the better part of over 24 hours without letup, questioning and calling in all the favors he had at his disposal, trying to get answers about what was going down in Sunnydale. Added to his angry frustration, he was extremely tired and exhausted as he mounted the stairs. Despite himself, and using every vampire stealth trick at his command, he snuck into Xander’s bedroom. Just feeling a strong inclination to check on the youth. Gazing at the boy, he noted that the boy look better. He turned to leave, his movements as silent as a ghost. 

“Angel...?” Came a low sleepy voice from his bed, startling him in a muffled yelp of surprise as he jumped and turned around.

“For God's sake Xander, you could have given me a heart-attack!” He exclaimed in a furious whisper.

“Uhm....I'm sorry?” Xander leaned over carefully and snapped on the bedside light.

“Fine, whatever...” Angel said dismissively. Trying to get out of the room before he got into another argument with the boy. 

“No...I mean I'm sorry about being a pain in the ass about all of this...and saving my life. I've been acting like a real jerk and...being all kinds of ungrateful. I'm grateful because clearly you didn't need to save my life, though I'm grateful that you did. Save my life, that is. Because grateful people, grateful MEN say stuff like that though sometimes real manly men just give their savior a hard, manly pat on the back and a significant look that sorta expresses the way they feel but sometimes I think the savee needs to actually speak the words 'cuz that look sometimes really gives the impression that people hafta go to the bathroom really bad and stuff like that...which is kinda ewww when you think about it though lots of people don't really like to think about what people do in the bathroom. Which is really strange because as far as I know, everybody has to piss and do ‘you-know-what sometimes. It all comes out from the same two holes, except women have, you know, a slightly different way of pissing… and you have that look on your face so I'm gonna shut up now,” Xander’s gush of words slowly ground to an embarrassed halt under the bemused expression that was on Angel's face.

Angel drifted over to the bed and gravely studied the anxious look in the boy's wide brown eyes. 

“Seriously, you and Willow, you're both demons, right? Maybe one with an extra pair of lungs. I've heard of demons that can stun their enemies with a barrage of words,” he said with a considering air. “Tell me the truth, I promise I won't tell anyone. It's just something I have to know since its been bugging me for years.”

Xander smiled, then began snickering at the serious look on Angel's face. Holding his sore ribs, he fell back on the pillows almost breathless with laughter as the vampire fought to hold his mock serious expression.

Laughing quietly Angel sat on the bed watching the giggling young man, wondering where his anger at the boy had gone. It was still there but somehow...it seemed muted, almost intangible. He sighed, looking down at his hands. Angel began brooding on just how this whole situation got to be so fucked up. He had no idea how or where to start untangling the mess.

Xander's laughter came to a hiccupping stop. Groaning in pain, he carefully sat back up. Sighing as well, Xander picked at the fabric of the boxer shorts he was wearing.

“We're so totally screwed, aren't we?”

“Yeah, and none of my usual contacts can tell me what the hell is going on in Sunnydale. The only thing I can sense is that Spike is still walking the earth,” Angel said, his anger at this damnable situation he was in coming closer. 

“I have to go back...” Xander said softly without looking at the vampire that he KNEW was his husband.

“If you go back, you more than likely will die.” Angel pointed out carefully. “And I think, so will I.”

The dark tousled head came up. Doe-like brown eyes met calm whisky eyes steadily. “Then what do you think I should do? I can't leave them like that. There's got to be a way to stop whatever the hell the shadows are trying to do and save my friends.”

“By your own admission, they are not your friends anymore. It was only because Spike had Marked you that you were spared a similar fate. What makes you think that just because you're Claimed that instead of making you one of them, they won't kill you?”

“I dunno,” Xander shrugged, his eyes still fixed on Angel's calmer ones. “I just have a feeling that there's a way to get them back. It's just like when Kirk had this space walk accident and was trapped between dimensions, Spock never gave up on getting Kirk back. Even though these alien dudes were about to destroy the Enterprise, he had faith that his Captain was still out there and that he would find him. And I won't give up on them.” His voice was quietly determined. Come hell or high water he would find a way. Or die trying.

Angel blinked in surprise and drew back. Was this the same, whiny boy he had left last night? 

Xander smiled and ducked his head, feeling shy for some reason. “Gunn, he's a real smart man. He said a couple of things that people have been trying to get me to see for years. 'Course they didn't exactly put it the way he did. Probably if they had, maybe I would have listened,” he muttered to himself.

“Hello, my name is Angel. I'm a pig's blood drinking vampire...” Angel said with a half-smile and an outstretched hand.

“Please t'meetcha. I'm Alexander Harris, but my friends call me Xander.” He solemnly shook Angel’s hand, a pleased smile in his eyes. “Why don't you call me Xander?”

“Xander...” Angel said slowly with a pleased smile of his own. But still he wondered warily how long this quasi-truce was going to last.

“Well, back to the Sunnydale problem we still need to do some serious research,” he said warningly at Xander's happy bounce in the bed.

“Oooh, I am soooo good at research. Maybe not as good as Willow...” and Xander's voice faltered for a moment before he swallowed determinedly. Pulling a bright cheerful smile out of the air, he continued,  
“...but I'm still lots better than Buffy any day of the week.”

The dark vampire studied the despondency lurking behind the mischievous grin. “You miss her don't you?”

“Wills...?”

“Yeah.”

The young dark haired man’s shoulders slumped desolately. “She was always there whenever I needed someone to help me. When my mom and dad drank and forgot to buy groceries, I could always go to Willow’s and she would fix me a peanut butter sandwich. I couldn't have jelly because we weren't allowed to pick up glass and breakable things like that. She would fix me about two or three sandwiches and we would wrap them up so I could take them home with me just in case mom and dad were still drunk. At least then I would have something to eat.” His eyes was soft, lost in memories of his childhood. Angel listened, fascinated at this private glimpse in the lives of two of the Scoobies. He felt a slight chill wash over him at the darkened look of sorrow and pain in the dark, brown eyes. He leaned closer to the half-whispered words.

“My dad…? When he was drunk, he was….” Xander broke off with a wince. “By the time we were seven, she knew something was wrong. She tried to make things better and told her parents. She was actually hoping that her parents would let me come stay with them. Instead a Social Worker came out. But to my house. And for once my parents were sober and the house was cleaned. A couple days after that visit Willow and I played doctor...” his voiced dropped to a soft whisper. “...not the naughty kids version. We played for real, and she never told anybody ever again.” He took a deep shuddery breath, clenching his jaw tightly against the sting of tears. He heard Angel's softly muttered litany of curses, and had time to feel awe at the number of words the vampire knew. 

“Shit Xander...”

“A really intelligent person told me that life ain't fair. It ain't never gonna be fair,” Xander retorted harshly. “So I need to learn how to start pissing lemonade when life hands me lemons.” He settled back against the pillows, feeling his adrenaline rush wearing off. “Now, how are we gonna rescue my friends?”

Angel eyed the young man, easily recognizing the classic avoidance tactics. Clearly Xander preferred not to mention the subject any longer. Following the younger man's lead he touched on all the information they had managed to put together over the last few days. Casually reclining against the pillows, despite his extreme tiredness, he tried discussing what they had unearthed. Which was little. Sleep stole so softly across him that he wasn't even aware of it as he slid smoothly into the comforting arms of Morpheus with barely a pause in his words. But Xander had already gotten a sizable lead on the race for sleep. 

Waking up, both men believed they were with their loved ones. Angel, feeling the sensation of a warm human male imagined he was holding Wesley in his arms; while Xander wallowed in the cool embrace thinking that he was with Spike. He nuzzled his cheek appreciatively against the smooth chest, smiling at the soft purr his touch evoked. Feeling a cool palm stroke his face, he slid his hand up, running his fingers gently against his lover's neck. At just about the same time, cool digits stroked down his neck and liquid fire raged through them both. 

“Angel...” was shakily quivered out as he peered up into startled, slowly fading brown eyes. 

Despite himself, Xander slithered and stretched himself over the alabaster chest. He began laying hungry, passionate kisses over the broad expanse of marble flesh, even as Angel clutched him closer. Both men extremely discomfited by the sizzling electricity echoing between them.

“This isn't right...” 

Angel moaned as Xander nuzzled at his chest with soft greedy lips. He spread his fingers in the tumbled silken locks and pressed the mortal closer to his aching nipples. He groan harshly when Xander opened his mouth and began sucking on the erect fleshy nubs. Between their writhing bodies, their lengthening organs were hard and ready.

“I know...” 

Ruthlessly fisting his hand in Xander's hair, Angel dragged the flushed panting face to his waiting lips and delved into the moist, heated interior. He thoroughly explored the liquid heat, mapping the sweet taste of the boy with a voracious passion that he knew was decidedly unnatural. But he couldn't stop from touching Xander, palming the twin globes of hot succulent flesh that bunched senuously in his hands. Angel pulled back, he could see the aroused bewilderment in Xander's eyes. An emotion he knew was reflected in his own.

“The Bond...” Angel moaned into Xander's arched throat. In between nipping, sweet kisses he murmured, “Oh sweet Jesu, Xander it's the fuckin' Bond.” 

Xander rubbed himself against a solid granite shaft, gasping and offering his neck to Angel's cool lips and tongue. Whimpering at the scorching arousal storming through his veins. His mind cried out for Spike, but his body...his body screamed Angel's name endlessly. Tears fell from his eyes as a sense of betrayal washed over him again.

“Angel....oh God yes!...I don't...oh...oh...  
please...” he panted arching his ass firmly into Angel's cool hands. He writhed with horrified delight when his cheeks were parted and a thick digit began stroking his puckered opening. Teasing it open, to relax for the invader. Mewling fitfully when the cool, teasing digit was withdrawn Xander stared down into Angel's aroused golden eyes, as the vampire deliberately bit into his own fingers. Then he squirmed lewdly at the cool, wet sensation caressing his opening.

“Oh, God! Angel...I don't want...” His words broke off with a lusty cry when Angel's finger sank slowly into his ass. When the thick digit nudged his prostate, he knew he was lost. Waves of sizzling pleasure caressed every nerve of his body. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t fight….With a low moan, he sank into Angel’s cool heat.

 

Wes looked up. “Did anyone hear that?” He looked at Gunn and Cordy, then looked at a puzzled Fred. All three shook their heads, they didn't hear anything. Shrugging, he lowered his head again to the thick book he was engrossed in. They were all frantically searching for Xander's shadowy people. But unfortunately, none of them were having much luck. Wes just prayed that Xander would be safe from Angelus predation. 

But at a loud scream from above, all four shot to their feet. Exchanging horrified looks with each other, they raced up the stairs and burst into Xander's room, and froze at the sight that met their eyes. Wesley felt his heart shatter in a million pieces at the blind look of passion in the two men's eyes as Angel and Xander made love. Though both men were turned towards them, there could be no doubt as to what they were doing, despite the blood red sheets covering their lower bodies. The lazy movements Angel made behind Xander; the corded arm draped over a sweat gleaming hip and hidden beneath the covers; the slow rocking of the young man's body and the shifting movement at his front. 

That look of pure bliss...it was unmistakable what they were doing. 

Wesley wanted to scream in denial. He wanted to savagely rip Xander away and take his proper place. Hot, bitter jealousy filled him. Angel was supposed to be his, god rot his treacherous soul! What about the tender plans they made while wrapped in each others arms? Or the promises he could see in the dark brown eyes each time he plunged the dildo in his own ass for Angel's pleasure? What about the words of love they exchanged?

Then he shuddered in dread as the vampire's face rippled and shifted into demonface. He was shocked to see Xander arch back and pull the terrifying face down to his neck, moaning with delight when those sharp teeth tore into him. Passion was expressed in every line of both men's bodies.

Yet still the men continued, seemingly unaware of their aghast audience as they shifted in the bed. Now Xander was straddling Angel. The sheets fell down, pooling at Angel's thighs, then Gunn gently drew Wesley away. Shutting the door on the sight of a sweaty Xander riding the thick embedded shaft with a look of ecstasy and Angel pulling on the younger man's lengthy organ with evident pleasure.

But they couldn't help hearing the loud orgasmic cries from the room, causing Wesley to stumble as he walked down the stairs. But he was saved a nasty fall by Gunn snatching at him hastily. The large black man’s face tightened with stifled rage at the blank look Wes turned on him. Only a blind man could see that Wes wasn't with them anymore. He was still inside that room...watching Angel and Xander. Gunn cursed softly under his breath, damning Xander and especially damning Angel.

Cordy placed her hand gently on Gunn's corded forearm, giving him a hidden sympathetic look. She was also cursing both of the men upstairs for causing Wesley so much pain and incidentally, hurting Gunn. Angel, Wesley, Xander and Gunn reminded her of that damn crazy mess that she, Xander, Oz and Willow had formed. Then and now, both brought pain in the end. 

Her eyes took on a flat dangerous look. She wished that she had let the shadowcreature suck the fucking life out of Xander.

“I...I...think I need to get some fresh air,” Wesley said almost desperately. He just had to get away from his friends' sympathy. He felt like he was drowning and he needed to find a nice dark place where he could cry and scream without anyone hearing or seeing. At another loud cry, he jerked his arm from Gunn's grasp. Stammering senseless words, Wesley fled down the stairs and seconds later the front door slammed.

“Cordy, I’m gonna say this once. If another one of your friends from Sunnydale shows up in the hotel, I’m gonna slam the door in their face. Then I’m gonna board up the doors and windows, just to make damn sure they don’t get in,” Gunn stated flatly. But his eyes seethed with rage at the actions of the two men upstairs. He didn’t know Xander all that well, but Angel….Gunn shook his head in disbelief, what the hell was that damn fool thinking?!

“Don’t worry, I know a place where we can get the boards cheap,” Cordy replied shakily. But in her eyes, there was a look of bewildered anger. Why would Angel DO this to Wesley? And especially with Xander. What happened to the healthy, mutual loathing that existed between the men? It was like one of the immutable laws of the universe. Why were people constantly changing?! She turned and glanced at Gunn with angry eyes. “Last time, he almost killed me playing around with another girl behind my back. Does someone really have to die for him to learn? And I sure as hell don’t like the fact that Angel is apparently is following Xander’s lead in this.” Blinking tears of hurt frustration from her eyes, Cordy shortly ordered Fred to come with her. They left the hotel followed by Gunn.

 

Upstairs, the Bonding process continued within Angel and Xander. Sapping them both of strength until they barely had enough energy to collapse on the bed. Wet spot, schmet spot...neither cared very much. Sleep...now that was something to get excited about. But in the back of their minds was the image of their friends staring in shock at their entwined bodies. And man were they bitterly aware that there were going to be serious repercussions on their waking.

 

Several hours later, just before sunset, Wesley dithered outside the hotel. Biting his lip nervously as he stared at the doors, hesitant to go through. Afraid of what he would find or see once he stepped through the entrance. 

Wesley turned gratefully at his name being called. Hardly surprised to see Cordy, Gunn and Fred strolling towards him. Though he was a bit taken aback by the hard gleam in his oldest friends’ eyes, then understood. He was touched by their concern and anger. He knew what they were feeling was out of worry and concern for him. Wesley gave them a half-hearted smile.

“Hello, I was just about to go in,” he said to them. Where he got the strength to smile at them, he didn't know. But there was no use of him making a bloody show out of being made a fool.

The three exchanged looks. Gunn had spotted Wes at the hotel long before the two females did. While too far to shout his name, the Englishman wasn't too far for them to see him pacing restlessly in front of the door. Pausing every now and then to gaze at the entrance before beginning to pace again. Knowing the anxiety that must be plaguing the proud man, they had hurried their steps to provide at least some support. They just hoped he wouldn't be too upset at them for beating the daylights outta Angel.

“Yeah, us too.” Cordy gave him her widest smile, abruptly frowning when he looked at her nervously. “What?! I can't be nice to people? Sheesh!” Grabbing the doorknob, she swept inside. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of Xander sitting in a chair across from Angel. Both were eerily in the same classic, brooding posture. Heads hanging low, shoulders slumping. They both looked like they carried the weight of the world on their backs. She just wished that the heavy load would break Xander's back. 

Mixed with her anger was the feeling of pain and betrayal. Despite what she said to Gunn about Xander, she had always had a soft spot in her heart for her ex-boyfriend. But still he had to pay for hurting Wesley. It was just how life worked. Low-down dirty bastards had to get what was coming to them. Her eyes were flat as she stalked forward.

“Cordy, stop...” Angel said quietly, getting to his feet to stand protectively in front of Xander.

Wesley winced at the telling gesture.

“Angel, don't...” came softly from behind him.

“Yeah, Angel...why don't you move away from the little backstabbing bastard.” The dark-haired girl had a glittering smile on her face as she glided forward, with Gunn and Fred at her back.

Angel’s stomach clenched at the sight of Wesley’s shuttered face, before the man muttered an apology and tried to run out the door.

“Wesley listen, you don't understand!” He shouted and darted after the surprisingly fleet man. Racing out of the hotel, he managed to grab Wesley by the arm.

“What more do you want from me?” Wesley whirled around and yelled. His eyes were painfully bright and glistened with tears that he refused to let fall. He would be damned if he would shed another tear for Angel. If nothing else, he still had a smidgen of pride left. 

“Please come back inside, we need to talk,” Angel said softly. Rigid control kept his mind focused only on getting the man back into the hotel. But at the stubborn look on the other's face, he sighed. Stooping swiftly, he slung the stunned ex-Watcher over his shoulder and calmly walked back inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

Cordy, Gunn and Fred stood with their mouths opened, shocked out of their murderous rage. “Okay, is it just me, or did I just see Angel run outside to get Wes?” Gunn’s voice was thoughtful.

“I don't believe it, but I saw it too. You think we need to have our eyes checked or something?” Cordy looked up at the big man uncertainly.

“Put me down, you pea-brain idiot!” Wes shouted furiously. He gasped in surprise as he was lowered to his feet. After adjusting his clothes, he swiftly punched Angel in the stomach, then his jaw in swift succession before marching away to stand beside his true friends.

Xander covered his mouth to hide his smile at the feisty look on the Englishman's face.

“Now, what's this nonsense about Angel being outside? Of course, he can go outside. He's been doing it for well on two or three hundred years,” Wes snapped irritably.

“Ye-ah, but I thought ya'll said he wasn't able ta do that in the daytime, what with him going up in flames and all,” Fred breathlessly said with a nervous giggle. She peered hesitantly at the stunned ex-Watcher.

“Now are you willing to listen to me?” Angel said quietly to them. His face sad and regretful.

“Talk, but your little boyfriend needs to get the hell out of my sight before I put my shoe up his ass,” Gunn warned the vampire and crossed his arms. There was a pissed off look on his face.

Angel sighed. “Gunn, this concerns him and me. It concerns all of us.” He crossed the lobby and sat wearily on the couch. “Look, about what you saw this morning...” then he broke off to swiftly race after Wes, who was equally determined NOT to hear the sordid details.

“Wes, LISTEN to me, dammit! I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to witness what happened upstairs but you have to understand what's going on! This is a matter of life or death for all of us.” 

“Fine, let's talk!” Wes spat out, trembling almost uncontrollably with frustrated rage as he shook free of Angel's grasp. “Let's talk about all the sweet lies you whispered in my ears! Let's talk about the plans we made to be together! C'mon lover boy, talk! We're all waiting to hear your pretty talk!”

Angel stepped back, his face becoming unreadable. “Give me your hand. I want to show you something.” There was something in his face that made Wes take a fearful step back. His hands, childishly fisted behind his back.

Gunn, Cordy and Fred exchanged puzzled looks. But they were starting to get a little freaked at the eerie smile that was spreading on Angel's face. Cordy more than the others, because she halfway remembered a similar smile from Sunnydale. But this was a little different from Angelus’ twisted, evil smile. Though not by much.

“What's the matter, Wes? Scared?” Angel taunted lightly.

Setting his jaw firmly, Wes thrust out his hand. His lips tightening at the remembered pleasure of Angel's touch and his stomach roiled uneasily.

“No matter what happens, what you see or hear...no one is to move a muscle until I say it's okay. You got it? Don't move a single step,” Angel glared around at his people. At their confused, grudging nods he switched his attention back to a puzzled Wes.

“Do you remember those nights we lay cuddled in my bed? Making all sorts of crazy plans? What we would do the instant my soul was permanently secured in my body? How many times we would make love?” Angel whispered sensually. Bright painful spikes were digging cruelly in his brain as images of Wesley sprawled across his bed paraded through his mind. He clenched his teeth at the ragged shards of agony speared through him. Tightening his grip, he held strong against the other's efforts to pull away.

At first, the remembered look of pleasure in Angel's eyes caused fluttering sensations to course through Wesley. He easily could recall the expression his lover wore. The look of hungry in those dark, golden eyes. Eyes that watched as he pleasured himself on the large dildo purchased especially for him. And sometimes Angel would be the one thrusting the mechanical aid deep inside him in lieu of the real thing. Neither of them were willing to risk Angelus making an appearance.

He felt a smile form on his face. Yet, suddenly something felt horribly wrong. He could feel his skin becoming clammy, his stomach roiling. Wesley blinked rapidly, startled out of his erotic imaginings, unsure of what was wrong. He swallowed hard, raising a hand hastily to his mouth, as sickness rose in his throat. Wesley tugged frantically at his hand. Trying to get away before he became violently ill all over Angel and himself. The more he thought of making love to Angel, the sicker he became and distantly he was aware of harsh screaming but he was striving with all his might to keep his lunch down and not shame himself. His nose began dripping. To his horror, bright blood was pooling then flowing was over his hand.

Xander felt his mind splintering, the longer Angel touched Wesley. He was gasping, struggling to master the agonizing pain. At first he tried to suppress his moans, but it was too much for him. 

Clutching his head against the searing assault on his brain, he fell out of the chair, screaming. The young man lay curled in a ball of torment, his mind on fire, barely able to think past the flames licking away at his head. All he could do was scream, then everything went mercifully dark.

“What the fuc...?” Gunn breathed. His head had snapped around at Xander's first shout and when the man fell out of the chair, he made an instinctive movement to go to him. Then he heard an unearthly growl and quickly looked up into Angel's deadly gaze, Gunn checked himself. The words of warning the vampire gave coming suddenly to mind.

When Angel felt blackness dancing around the edge of his vision, he let Wesley go. Watching as the man ran to the wastebasket and dropped to his knees, heaving into the waste container. Again and again came the sounds of someone being violently ill. 

Angel rested for a half a second before he approached Xander's unconscious body. Dropping to the floor with a harsh sigh, he simply pulled the boy's head into his lap, softly stroking the sweaty tousled locks. Feeling his pain slowly dying down and the fire in his head cooling to a mere bonfire, then gone. The boy stirred slightly. 

“Are we dead yet?” Xander croaked out, then moaned as the movement disturbed his head.

“I still am, you're not...” 

“Can you kill me?” Came the hopeful whimper.

“What just happened?” Cordy said slowly. She approached them carefully, then froze at the rumbling snarl Angel sent her way.

“Angel...?” Wes felt his stomach churn at the mention of the name.

Angel closed his eyes. “When we woke up this morning, we were immediately drawn to each other. We tried to fight it, but it was like there was this compulsion within us to mate. We saw you at the door, but we couldn't stop. Our minds were screaming NO but our bodies...” he choked to a stop. Xander sat up carefully and eased against the dark-haired immortal's side, his face becoming painfree as he took up the story. 

“After we...anyway I started bitching and moaning about Spike, feeling that I had betrayed him. Naturally I remembered some of the better times me and him had. Every time I did, I felt this stabbing pain in my head.” He tossed Cordy a bitter smile. “But you know how stubborn I am. What's a little pain anyway, huh? So I kept on thinking about him, and the pain just kept on growing with every thought. I felt like my head was a chestnut roasting on an open fire. I probably would have wound up killing myself if Angel hadn't slugged me. Which reminds me, I owe you a punch,” he said in an aside to Angel.

“Are you trying to tell me that whatever is between you two is conditioning you to want only each other? By torturing you when you think of someone else until you're near insensible?” Wes’ voice rose in near astonishment.

“As far as we can tell, that's what it's doing. Though the getting sick and bleeding seems to be adding to its little bag of tricks,” Angel said soberly.

“You mean...” the ex-Watcher choked out, his face flushing at the remembrance of his thoughts. “Dear lord!”

Xander looked away. “So, not only can we NOT think about someone else, we can't really touch you or Spike either,” he said softly.

“But you...you were touching me before!” Wes looked triumphant. “You grabbed me and you were touching me!”

“Yes, but I wasn't really thinking THOSE thoughts about you. The minute I started, the flames began licking at my brain.” 

Cordy took a cautious step forward, and when Angel didn't growl or threaten her, she took another step. “So, what's with all the growly-bear and stuff then?”

“I don't know. I just know...I feel I have to protect him.” Angel’s face wore a look of extreme frustration at not being able to describe the sensations sweeping through him.

Cordy's eyes were narrowed as she crept closer, thinking furiously. Then she deliberately recalled the hot rage that she felt earlier. She just barely jumped away when Angel made a savage swipe at her. She darted behind Gunn and Fred, praying that this would at least give her a head start. 

Angel was in full demonface and on his feet by the time she was safely away from him. 

“Holy shit, Angel what the hell happened to your hands?!” Gunn yelled, his eyes wide in surprise. 

The vampire face was contorted in menace, as he sniffed the air for the threat to his Mate. But at Gunn's words, Angel frowned in confusion, his face relaxing back into his human guise. He lifted his hands. Even he was startled at the length of thick black claws emerging from his hands.

“What the f...? Goddammit, Cordy what the hell did you just do? Don't try to deny it, cause I know you did something!” Angel shouted looking at the thoughtful look on her face. He was shaken at his response. He still felt a few tremors of violent rage shivering in his limbs. 

“Nothing really. I just wanted to know something. When Xander was still hurting you wouldn't let Gunn get close to him. But once he looked okay you didn't have a problem. At least, not until I started feeling like bashing his head in with my ax. Then you would have killed me if I hadn't jumped away.” She shrugged, her eyes guarded as she glanced hesitantly at Wes’ remote features. Wondering just how he was taking all of this.

“How long do you suppose this will last?” Wes finally asked in a soft voice. His face showing little trace of emotion, but he felt like his fate hung on the answer.

“Oh, probably for about fifty years.” Came a smooth response from behind them. They spun around in surprise to find six strangers standing in the doorway of the hotel. 

Wes' eyes narrowed along with everyone else. Long experience made them quite adapt at identifying demons. And at least three of the strangers were demons. Of course, the tale-tell signs were the heavy trench coats in the middle of summer. That and faint glimpses of orange, green and blue skin were dead giveaways.

Angel turned his attention to the humans standing next to the demons. Two females and one male. All wore hats that blocked his view of their faces but strangely enough he felt like he had known them forever. Then he felt Xander slip away from his side and he made a hasty grab for him. His instinct to protect the boy was screaming Danger! Danger! but Xander slithered out of his hands like water and he was left clutching at air. He tried to give chase, but he felt like he was moving through quicksand

Xander felt the three humans calling him, though he would swear on a stack of Bibles that their lips never moved. He felt like his life was part of the Twilight Zone Marathon. He tried to stop moving towards them. God knows he tried, cause he just knew in his bones that once he reached them, his life was never gonna be the same anymore. Not that it was perfect right now, but at least he sorta knew what to expect. Demons, doom and gloom.

He fought his body, screaming silently for his legs to stop moving. When he felt his right arm start to rise, he used the left to try to push it back down. He looked at the people in horror when their arms moved, raising in the air like his and he struggled even harder to push his arm down. 

Yet despite his strenuous efforts to stop, and Lord knows he wanted desperately to stop, he couldn’t force his hand down. Then his legs started moving. He was screaming for himself to stop. Predictably, he ignored himself. 

His hand outstretched, Xander reached them. 

At the joining of their hands, a tremendous half-circle of light exploded outwards. The force of the massive concussion literally picked Angel, Gunn, Fred and Wes up off their feet. They were slammed harshly into the walls then slid down to the floor, slumping unconscious. Then came another rippling soundless explosion, knocking Xander and the other three humans violently apart. 

The hotel interior shimmered, rippling like a mirage, as it re-adjusted then it settled.


End file.
